It Started With a Blonde
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Klaus goes looking for Caroline and instead finds Quinn Fabray, the new girl from Ohio who's just trying to start fresh... However, everyone in Mystic Falls knows that your past always catches up with you. Kuinn A/U DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN TVD OR GLEE *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1:Where it All Started

**Klaus and Quinn... My new favorite crossover couple!**

**A/N- I own nothing of TVD or Glee but I love this couple and I hope you enjoy the story I weave around the two characters falling in love and such.**

Chapter One: Where it All Started.

Klaus entered the Mystic Grill looking for a certain blonde that he hoped to run into. He was unable to spot her and realized that she had probably left again. As he made his way to the bar another blonde head caught his eye and he found his ears starting to tune into her soft humming as she read a book at a table and gently stirred the spoon in her coffee cup.

He'd been in this town for months and had never seen her before. Something about her drew him in though. He wanted to know who she was, where she came from, her favorite things. He tried to resist his urges but found himself sitting down across from her at the table.

"Hello." He stated with a smile. He watched her look up and her hazel eyes met with his green ones. Had he been breathing, his breath would have been taken away by her beauty. She had fair skin and an angular face that held innocence that was so attractive, yet sexy at the same time. Her pink lips parted as she looked at him surprised that he was even sitting in front of her.

"Hi" Her voice was like chimes to him. It was beautiful and light something so different from what he'd ever heard before. He imagined talking to her for hours and hours never tiring of her voice.

"I'm Klaus... I haven't seen you around Mystic Falls before" He commented.

"I know... I'm new... Just moved here" the girl shrugged and closed her book so that she could focus on him and their conversation.

"Well hello new... it's nice to meet you" Klaus smirked hoping to get a laugh out of the girl. He succeeded and realized that her laugh sounded like bells as well, light and sweet. It was becoming like a drug to him and he found himself not wanting to leave the booth they were sitting in.

"Actually my name is Quinn" She blushed looking down at the cover of her book. Klaus followed her gaze and saw Romeo and Juliet inscribed on the cover. A tragic love story... just what this seemed to be becoming.

"That is a beautiful name but it fits... you are after all a beautiful girl" He smiled showing his dimples which Quinn was finding quite attractive. Why was she thinking this way though? She had just met this mysterious stranger who was flirting with her and she was giving him her flirty eyes, egging it on.

"Thank you Klaus" Quinn smiled as she tasted the sound of his name on her lips. It felt right... like she was supposed to say it over and over again. Everyday, she was supposed to wake up next to him and whisper that name to hear hers in response letting the other know they were still there. The feeling was overwhelming and it seemed so crazy to be thinking this way when she'd just met him, but she couldn't help it.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Klaus inquired tilting his head to the side slightly. He was hoping she would say yes. He wanted to know more about her and it felt right to do it now. He didn't know how long Quinn would be in town or how he would be able to talk to her again after today without having to stalk her down like he had been the other blonde.

Quinn smiled again it was melting his iced heart, "I would love too" She felt comfortable with this guy even though again, she'd just met him. She put her book in her bag that was sitting right next to her and then clasped her hands together on the table in front of her.

A minute later a waiter came over to their table, "Klaus... can I help you?" The blonde waiter asked Klaus, "Is he bothering you?" He asked turning to Quinn. Quinn looked the guy over. He didn't look to be over the age of eighteen, he was tall, and muscular. Quinn also noted that his name-tag read Matt.

"No... Matt? He's not bothering me... we were just going to have lunch. Could we get a couple menus?" Quinn asked with a small smile that had Matt smiling back in an instant. Klaus suddenly felt jealous. He couldn't understand why though when he had just met Quinn, but he felt like he needed to protect her from every other guy.

"Could we get those menus now?" Klaus snapped at Matt breaking the staring contest they seemed to be having. Matt sighed and walked away returning with two menus. He left the table to give them a few minutes to decide what they wanted.

They ordered dinner and talked about the town, Klaus giving her a basic rundown of the town's history which Quinn seemed to find quite interesting. He was surprised that she was so interested in the town's history even if he was leaving out all of the dark secrets about Vampires, werewolves, and of course hybrids. She leaned forward to hear him speak better as she munched on her fries.

"You know... I love history... I think I might do some more digging around about the history" Quinn commented with a wink. Klaus smiled his response as he took a swig of his bourbon. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Quinn's phone started to ring, "Sorry" She blushed as she pulled the phone out. She looked like she was going to silence it, but Klaus noticed her breath hitch and the way her eyes widened at seeing the name on the screen.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked concerned. He saw Quinn bite her lip as she contemplated answering the phone or not. Quinn looked at him apologetically and he could guess her next words.

"I have to take this... Just wait one second" She gave him a halfhearted smile and exited the booth. Klaus extended his hearing so that he could snoop on Quinn's conversation even if it felt wrong. He felt the need to keep this girl safe and if a phone call was worrying her he wanted to know why.

"Puck... what do you want?" She snapped to the man on the other line who Klaus concluded was Puck, but who was this 'Puck' and why would a phone call from him make Quinn so upset.

"_I just wanted to talk to you Quinn... I want to apologize for how we left things Q. I think it's important that we make things alright between us. We need to at least be friends, even though I want to be more, for Beth's sake. We can't be fighting in front of her." _Puck stated. So Puck was her ex-boyfriend, but who was Beth?

"Noah, I don't want to be friends with you. We can spend time with Beth separately or we can just pretend we don't hate each other when we're around her but we're not getting back together. I like where I am and the new life I've started. I hated Ohio and I hate you" Quinn snapped. Klaus was surprised at her tone, coming from someone so sweet he could imagine how much the words cut the other guy.

_"Quinn... where are you? I want to talk face to face." _Puck sighed and Klaus' suspicions about him being hurt by her words deeper than he'd like to let on were confirmed.

"You're in Ohio and I'm gone" Quinn replied and then the conversation was over. Klaus took a few quick bites of his burger to make it look like he was eating while she was gone. He pretended he hadn't heard Quinn's conversation with her ex, but he still had the burning question of who Beth was.

"Sorry about that" Quinn apologized again as she took her seat and started eating again.

"It's quite alright" Klaus replied trying to keep himself from asking about the mysterious Beth.

"So... did I miss anything?" Quinn smirked and Klaus laughed lightly at her attempt of a conversation starter and a joke.

"Nothing worth wasting our breath on" He smiled clasping his hands together in front of him, elbows on the table, "Are you very religious Quinn?" He asked noticing her thumbing a golden cross she wore around her neck.

"Well... no... not since Be-" Quinn stopped herself from saying the name 'Beth' and Klaus kicked himself mentally for bringing it up. However, now that the topic was between them he thought to egg it on and see if he could get some answers.

"What were you going to say?" He asked gently. Quinn could tell he was probing for incite on her past, but Beth was not something she liked to talk about on a first date if that's what this even was.

"I was just saying that I wasn't very religious... I just wear the cross because it's a reminder of who I used to be... I've had it since freshman year of high school and I've changed so much since then that it's just a little piece of my past I like to keep" Quinn bit her lip and looked down to keep from crying. She felt stupid for letting the tears even come to her eyes at everything she'd been through. She didn't want to cry in front of Klaus because it would make her look emotional and that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to seem cool, collected, fun, open... but it was too late. She was closing doors to her past, appearing emotional, becoming significantly less fun to be around with the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart... I'm sorry if I brought up something that you didn't want to talk about Quinn... please forgive me" Klaus felt an instant wave of remorse which wasn't an emotion he'd felt in over one hundred years. He felt relieved when Quinn's shoulders started shaking with laughter, "You're laughing" He commented unsure if he should be offended or relieved.

"I am... I'm sorry... it's just I feel so silly for crying and then I just love the way you speak... you're accent is just cool and you're voice... it makes me feel like you actually care. That's something I haven't heard in a very long time" Quinn picked up her napkin and dabbed at her eyes before looking up at him again.

"Well you're just a beautiful disaster aren't you love?" He reached across the table and held her hand gently. The touch sent a warm spark through Quinn's body that she'd never felt with anyone else before. This was such a change from the guys in Ohio. She was making a change in her life, meeting new people, seeing new things, and it was good for her. Finally, she was able to be herself without people judging her for her past.

However, Quinn didn't realize that in Mystic Falls your past always had a way of catching up with you and when it did... it hit you and everyone around you hard.

"I should go" Quinn whispered, but made no move to get up from her side of the table. Without releasing her hand Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"If you would be so kind as to put your number in, I'd like to see you again soon" Klaus smiled, his dimples showing again. Quinn smiled and took the phone with her free hand and entered her number in. She handed his phone back and finally pulled her hand away from him. Quinn picked up her bag and paid for her coffee, Klaus paid for their lunch, and waved as he watched her exit the restaurant.

"Well... aren't you just the beautiful shiny new toy" A voice stated sarcastically from behind Quinn. One thought came to mind... '_oh no'_


	2. Chapter 2:And you are?

Chapter Two: And You Are?

Quinn didn't recognize the voice, but she knew it belonged to someone she wasn't going to like very much at all. She turned her head to see a guy with dark hair and dark eyes that held a lust in them as he looked her up and down, "And you are?" She inquired carefully as not to provoke him.

"I'm Kol... Klaus' brother... you must be new in town and since my brother likes you, I felt the need to introduce myself" He smirked, it was one that made Quinn want to slap him yet she didn't dare. He frightened her.

"Well I just met your brother... I'm trying to meet new people and find out about the town. There is no need for you to assume that Klaus seems to like me just because he was telling me about the town history" Quinn's features held a look of both fear and frustration which both excited and intrigued Kol.

"Right... well if you'd like a tour, I'd be happy to give you one" Kol smirked again and Quinn felt the same urge to slap him.

"No" She stated and turned to continue on her way to the boarding house that she was staying in. She couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to be the last time she ever saw Kol. As she walked along she thought about Klaus and Kol's assumptions that he like her. Maybe he did, but Quinn was not one to get her hopes up especially when it came to guys. She continued her walk with a cool fall breeze blowing against her cheeks.

Just as she reached the Salvatore boarding house, which hadn't been used in years as a boarding house, she ran into a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry... wait... who are you?" The girl asked Quinn her eyebrows knitting together and a look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm new in town and heard about the boarding house so I'm staying here for awhile" She smiled and took her hand from her pocket holding it out for the other girl to shake. The brunette just looked at her like she was absolutely insane, "You could shake my hand... I don't bite" Quinn added.

The girl's expression grew more fearful, "I have to go" She muttered and hurried from the porch and down to her car. Quinn watched her go feeling odd about the way the girl was acting. She shrugged it off and opened the door.

"Hello... and who might you be?" A tall boy with blonde brown hair inquired squinting his hazel eyes at Quinn. Quinn raised an eyebrow feeling something unusual about the boy in front of her. He didn't look to be more than eighteen but something about him made him seem older.

"I'm Quinn... Is Damon here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh" He scoffed, "You're one of his girl toys huh?" The boy smirked, but Quinn glared daring him to say more. She wasn't Damon's toy and did this boy not know that she was living here and paying rent? "I'm Stefan by the way" He held out his hand and Quinn shook it, eyes still narrowed.

At that moment Damon descended the stairs and Quinn felt a wave of relief wash over her, "Damon, do you have the rental papers ready for me?" Quinn asked taking her hand away from Stefan and walking towards the older boy with a shock of dark hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes" He replied with a smile holding out a yellow envelope to her.

"Rental Papers?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yes... this is a boarding house, this lovely girl needed a place to stay and as the eldest I own the property so this is in my name therefore I don't have to make my business decisions with you _brother_" Damon smirked as Quinn took the papers and read through them. She stopped and looked up with a raised eyebrow when he mentioned that Stefan was his brother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause trouble" Quinn bit her bottom lip and looked between the two glaring Salvatores. They kept up the staring contest for a minute more before Damon turned his attention to her as well as Stefan.

"It's no trouble... I just didn't know we'd have a guest... I'll go clean up the refrigerator in the kitchen then" Stefan put his hands in his pockets and Quinn gave them both a questioning look. Who just randomly said they had to go clean the refrigerator? She wondered as Damon yelled, 'Already done brother'. She shrugged it off again and tried to focus on what Damon was saying.

"So do we have a deal?" It was his turn to raise and eyebrow at her.

Quinn nodded, "Fifty a month and I'm only contracted for two months"

"Right... now just sign here" Damon pointed to a line at the bottom of the page and Quinn leaned over to sign it. When she sat back up she saw Damon looking at her oddly.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing... just... nothing" Damon shook his head with a small laugh.

"Um... alright... why is everyone in this town so odd? The only normal person I've met so far is Klaus" Quinn rolled her eyes as she put the papers back into the envelope. She heard Damon laugh and he just wouldn't stop laughing.

"Are you serious? Klaus?" He gasped in between fits of laughter, "Klaus..._normal?_" He laughed even harder at that and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"How is he not normal? He told me about the town's history, we had lunch... it was nice... but everyone else I've met is quite odd" Quinn stated. Damon finally stopped laughing and gave her a questioning look, asking her to explain. "Well first there was the waiter, Matt I think his name was, that seemed to want to have a staring contest with me. Then there was Klaus' brother, Kol who actually freaked me out... he was so weird and still and intimidating... then there was this other girl running out of here who seemed afraid to touch me after I told her I was new in town. She got even more freaked out when I told her I didn't bite... then there's Stefan who just seems on edge and talking about cleaning a refrigerator. Oh and then there's you who stares at me oddly for nothing" Quinn threw her hands up exasperated.

"Well... here's some advice... Matt is nice, he's not that weird... you should hang around him. Klaus is not nice and Kol is worse _stay away from them._" He warned, his expression dark. "The girl is nice... she just... it's hard to explain, but maybe you'll get to know her better, she's good company too." He smiled at the thought of the girl and Quinn couldn't help but feel Damon had some feelings for the young brunette. "Ah and my baby brother is alright but don't spend too much time with him, especially if he seems angry... he has um... anger issues and me? Well don't worry to much about that. I'm not bad or good and I probably won't see you that often" He shrugged.

Quinn nodded digesting the information, but she wondered why Damon was saying that Klaus was dangerous. Kol? She could understand Kol being dangerous... but Klaus? Why? He seemed so sweet to her. There was a lot she didn't know about the residents of Mystic Falls and it seemed that they wanted to keep it that way.

"Could you show me to my room?" Quinn asked quietly. Damon nodded and they walked upstairs together. Damon gave her a quick tour as they walked around and eventually stopped at a room at the very end of the hallway.

"Here is your room" He opened the door and Quinn smiled. The room was perfect.

There was a large wooden desk on the far wall and a four poster bed in the center of the room with crisp white sheets and a navy blue bedspread that had golden patterns stitched within it. On the floor in front of the bed was a leather bound chest and in front of that a soft brown rug. On the opposite side of the room from the desk was a vanity and beside that an empty bookshelf, "I think I'm going to love it here" Quinn stated and Damon nodded excusing himself from the room. Quinn headed back downstairs then to get her things out of her car. She felt like she really would like Mystic Falls and hopefully make a few friends.

XXX

Klaus walked into his large home thinking about Quinn. She was so different than anyone... so full of light and the best part was that she knew nothing of him or his family or what he was. He stopped to pour himself a drink before continuing to the living room where Kol was sitting by the fire.

"How was your day brother?" He smirked not removing his gaze from the burning flame.

Klaus sat down on another chair opposite of Kol with a smile, "It was wonderful actually"

"I met the girl you were talking to in the girl... She's beautiful... She smells just delicious too" Kol laughed hoping to get a rise out of Klaus. He wanted him to admit he had feelings for the girl, something Klaus hadn't had in over a thousand years. If Kol could get Klaus to admit he had feelings then he could use that against him... use the girl against him.

"She is" Klaus shrugged indifferently but inside he was fighting to keep from breaking his brother's neck. Sure, he hadn't felt anything short of an attraction to the young girl, but she sparked something in him, some kind of light that he hadn't craved until he met her. I guess the old saying about "He hasn't seen the light" was quite true. Now, he had seen the light and he was determined to keep it for awhile.

"What girl?" Elijah, their other brother, asked entering the living room with his usual suit on and curious look on his face. Kol and Klaus both sighed not really willing to share their information on the new blonde. They knew what Elijah would say and neither were in the mood for his speech. "What girl?" Elijah repeated more annoyed this time.

The two sighed again and Klaus replied, "Just a new girl in town... I talked with her at the grill and had lunch. She's quite the looker and so kind best part is she knows nothing of vampires." Klaus smirked and took a long gulp of his drink. He watched Elijah's expression go from curiosity to anger.

"What is it with vampires falling for humans in this town! Can you not just leave them alone and let them live a calm life where they can grow up, have children and then die?" Elijah snapped. He tried to conjure up an image of the girl that they had met and imagined the blood on her lips, another monster created due to his family. Maybe he could find her... get her to stay away.

"No one said we fell for her Elijah. She's just nice... a good friend" Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed with his older brother. Elijah shook his head. He knew where this was going... They started off as friends and then his brother grew more attached and after that we had another vampire which would go crazy, they'd have to kill, and then we had a brooding family member yet again. Elijah wouldn't let this happen. He stood up and left ignoring Klaus and Kol's questions as to where he was going. They didn't need to know.

He waited until he was long out of earshot before he picked up his phone and called someone who always seemed to know about new women in town, "Hello"

"Elijah... what do you need?" The voice asked.

"Well Damon... I wanted to know if you knew anything of a new girl in town... I think I need to have a talk with her about my brothers." Elijah stated.

"Well Elijah you're in luck... she's staying here and I think she might need this talk too... no more humans being hurt... especially innocent ones that know nothing of the vampires in this town." Damon huffed and Elijah could hear him gritting his teeth on the other end.

"What is her name? Just so I know" Elijah inquired.

"Her name is Quinn... Quinn Fabray" Damon replied.

**Well... that's chapter two... what did you think? Love? Hate? Stupid story idea? Let me know! Review thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3:Curiouser and Curiouser

**Disclaimer-I don't own glee or TVD**

**A/N- So happy with the reactions I'm getting to this story! Here's the third chapter!**

Chapter Three: Curiouser and Curiouser

Quinn was unpacking her things when there was a knock at the door. She walked across the room to answer it and saw a man with a suit standing in front of her. Behind him was Damon. "Oh Hello... can I help you? Have I done something wrong?" Quinn inquired, the last question being directed more at Damon then the man in the suit.

"No Quinn" Damon laughed, "This is my friend Elijah and he wanted to meet you and talk to you about certain people in town since you seemed to be so curious." He added.

"Oh alright... come in then" Quinn shrugged opening the door wider for him to come inside the room. "Excuse the mess... I was just unpacking" Quinn blushed shoving clothes back into her suitcase.

"That's alright" Elijah gave a hint of a smile and nodded for Damon to exit. He backed away shutting the door behind him. "So Quinn... I just wanted to warn you about some people here in Mystic Falls who might be a little bit hazardous to your stay here. Before I do... if you don't mind me asking... How old are you?"

"Well I appreciate you coming and I am twenty... I'll be twenty one next weekend... why do you ask?" Quinn laughed lightly but her face held a bit of confusion.

"Well just curiosity... a lot of young people have passed away here of a tragic accident and we wouldn't want the same to happen to you would we? Now to business... I suggest you stay away from Klaus... and Kol... I know them very well and also know that they're trouble makers. You should probably hang out with people like Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood. They're all teenagers around your age and I'm sure you'll like them a lot... you might meet them at one of the founders events the town is having... it's a huge picnic in the park and a movie... you'd enjoy it I think" Elijah gave an honest smile and could see he had the girl a bit confused. She knew nothing about the whole town events and hadn't met the teens of Mystic Falls.

"Wow... That's quite a lot to take in... but I think I might go to the Founders Event... when does it start?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It starts about now actually" Elijah replied checking his watch.

"Oh well then I guess I better finish unpacking" Quinn laughed and Elijah realized why his brother was attracted to her. She was beautiful and different. She had this innocence about her and knew how to enjoy life... something that took most people years to realize they hadn't done. His mind wondered as to what had happened in the girl's life to cause her enough grief to make her know that she had to make a change.

"I'll be going... it was nice meeting you Quinn" Elijah nodded politely to her before heading for the door.

"Thank you Elijah" Quinn smiled and Elijah felt his cold heart melt. She made him smile a real smile, something that he hadn't done in a long time. If she could do this to him, he could only imagine what she did to Klaus. They had to stay away from her though, all of them.

"You're welcome" He nodded again and exited the room leaving Quinn alone to unpack.

XXX

Quinn finished unpacking and headed downstairs to go to the founders event. She found Stefan sitting on the couch alone when she finally reached the bottom, "Hey Stefan" She smiled.

"Hi Quinn" He replied looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face. The smile however didn't quite reach his eyes and Quinn found herself wondering why, "Where are you going?" He asked casually.

"I'm going to the Founders Picnic event... I thought it might be a good way to meet people" Quinn shrugged and walked over to sit down on the couch beside him.

"My brother just left to go with Elena" Stefan replied trying to seem like it wasn't a big deal but he looked absolutely devastated.

"Stefan is that whats bothering you?" Quinn asked, "Is Elena your ex?"

"Wow... you are either really attentive, a really lucky guesser, or I'm that obvious" Stefan looked down at the floor with a frown.

"I'm actually all three" Quinn replied seriously, but she was suppressing a laugh. She looked over at Stefan and his shoulders were shaking with laughter at her lame attempt at a joke.

"It feels good to laugh... thanks Quinn... and if you really want to know... yes, she is my ex... Damon is dating her now or she has feelings for him... I don't even know and she asked him to go to this picnic thing with her and it just broke my heart a little more" Stefan sighed sitting back on the couch.

"You're welcome... and you know... some advice, sitting around thinking about her isn't going to help you feel any better. Why don't you come with me to the picnic and help me meet some people... It could be fun?" Quinn half smiled and lightly elbowed him.

"You're right... it won't help... I'll take you to the picnic... come on" He gave a little smile and Quinn let him lead her out of the house to his car.

XXX

When they arrived Stefan helped her out of his car and they started to walk around the various booths together. They both got something to eat and drink before finding a spot to sit in the grass. Stefan and Quinn sat down and ate just talking and getting to know each other since Quinn would be living with them. To anyone else it might have looked like they were on an awkward first date but they knew better and were honestly enjoying themselves. They talked for what seemed like hours before anyone approached them.

"Well Stefan... It looks like you found a date after all" Damon's sarcastic voice came over them as he and the brunette Quinn saw earlier approached them and sat down. Quinn could see the look of disdain on the brunette's face as she looked at her. She didn't like her being here or maybe she just didn't like her being with Stefan.

"Yeah... I needed someone to show me where everything was going on and who better to show me than someone who has lived here for awhile. It was between me asking Stefan here or Klaus." Quinn chimed in hoping to clear the angry look the girl was giving her.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked rudely.

"I'm Quinn Fabray... I just moved here from Ohio... I'm staying in the Salvatore Boarding House for two months until I can get on my feet." Quinn shrugged not afraid to reveal anything as simple as a name to this girl, "And you are?" Quinn inquired with her perfect eyebrow raised in a way that any one who knew her in high school was a challenge.

"I'm... Elena Gilbert" She finally said with a sigh of defeat. She held her hand out for Quinn to shake and Quinn did. Something like a realization lit in Elena's eyes and Quinn knew that she'd gained some kind of respect from the girl, "So you and Stefan are here just as friends?" Elena asked innocently but Quinn saw right through it. However, she didn't call Elena out on it.

"Yeah... I thought I could try to get him to smile" Quinn laughed and Elena laughed with her. Quinn could already tell they were going to be good friends. Soon a bubbly blonde joined them with a boy that had short brown cropped hair and a football players build and they both sat down.

"Quinn this is Caroline and Tyler" Elena explained looking from the blonde to the brunette boy in turn, "Caroline and Tyler this is Quinn... She is visiting for the summer from Ohio" Elena added seeing the confused looks on Caroline and Tyler's faces. Next a girl with brown hair and caramel colored skin joined them on the now crowded shaded area, "Quinn this is Bonnie... Bonnie this is Quinn from Ohio" Elena explained again.

Quinn was growing overwhelmed meeting all these people at once and being squished between the two Salvatore brothers. The other girls must have seen her discomfort because they stood up and asked her to accompany them to get some more snacks. They were absolutely silent until they were on the opposite side of the park from the guys.

"So... um... is Tyler your boyfriend Caroline?" Quinn inquired trying to know more about these girls who she felt she'd be good friends with soon.

Caroline nodded with a smile, "Yeah he is... Jeremy, Elena's brother who is here hiding somewhere, is Bonnie's boyfriend and I'll let Elena answer her own boyfriend question" Caroline shared a secret smile with Elena who blushed fiercely.

"Damon and I are kind of a thing... I used to be dating Stefan and I know it sounds horrible to have gone from one brother to another but I didn't mean for it to happen... it just did and Stefan is upset and I feel so bad for hurting him, but I care about Damon. Gosh that was probably way more of an explanation than you needed but it's the truth" Elena shrugged blushing again.

"It's okay... I had a pretty complicated love life back in Ohio... that's a story for another day though..." Quinn blushed herself and looked down at the grass as they continued walking. They stopped at a booth and got some popcorn before continuing their walk.

"Well what about here? Any guys that have caught your eye?" Bonnie giggled playfully running into Quinn.

"Well I've met Matt and he's alright but not really my type... he reminds me too much of an ex and Stefan is alright but he's so... broody and damaged. Then there's Klaus... He was so sweet and kind that I just couldn't help to kinda be attracted to him, not to mention his adorable accent" Quinn smiled at the memory of him sitting across from her in a booth just earlier today actually.

"Klaus?" Caroline repeated that seeming to be the only thing she had picked out of all Quinn had said.

"Yeah... is there something wrong... does he have a girlfriend?" Quinn asked worried.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie began to laugh, "Klaus? A girlfriend? No" Elena choked out between fits of her laughter.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Quinn inquired becoming slightly annoyed.

"He's just dangerous" Bonnie replied becoming suddenly serious. The change in mood frightened Quinn and she found herself wondering if Mystic Falls was the best place to be for her, "Quinn we just don't want you hurt... a lot of crazy things have happened here and a lot of people have died. We don't want you to be next" Bonnie added seeing the confused look on Quinn's face.

"Oh... that's frightening... if I'd known the death toll here I probably wouldn't have come" Quinn tried to laugh and lighten the mood and the other girls followed suit.

"Hello Love" A voice came from behind them and the four turned to see Klaus standing in front of them.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Caroline muttered annoyed, shooting a glare at Klaus.

"That's right... but I'm not here to see you" Klaus rolled his eyes at her and Quinn barely had time to wonder how he'd heard Caroline before she realized he was talking about being there to see her, "I'm here to see Quinn" Klaus stated confirming Quinn's thoughts.

"Hello Klaus" Quinn stated swallowing thickly.

"I see they've frightened you sweetheart... allow me to show you a side of me that they've yet to see" Klaus smirked and Quinn felt herself wanting to be near Klaus to find out who he was on her own without the opinions of her new found friends. She took a small step forward without thinking about it and then another.

"Klaus... I can't... I can't leave Stefan... I brought him here to have fun, I cannot just ditch him" Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head feeling horrible for even thinking about abandoning Stefan to be with Klaus. What kind of friend was she?

"That's right... you did come here on a _date_ with Stefan" Bonnie cut in shooting daggers at Klaus. Klaus' jaw tightened and he glared at the three girls around Quinn. He had no idea she was on a date let alone with a Salvatore boy... '_maybe it was just a pity date. She did say she brought him here to cheer him up_.' Klaus thought to himself as he watched the changing expressions on Quinn's face.

"Um... It's not a date... and Stefan is with other friends that he's closer to... maybe I should go with Klaus" Quinn murmured sheepishly. She was really hoping they wouldn't object to her spending time with Klaus any further but if they did she was willing to do it behind their backs... they didn't need to know anything. She didn't owe them anything.

"Quinn don't do this... please... just come back and hang out with us" Elena pulled at Quinn's arm and Quinn followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Klaus glaring at the other girls. He only had a broken expression for her. 'Later... call me' Quinn mouthed to him and knew he'd heard when a smile crept it's way upon his lips. Now all Quinn had to do was figure out how to sneak out of a two story window.


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or Glee**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I've been without a computer for almost a week... well here it is my lovely(and patient) readers!**

Chapter Four: Can You Keep A Secret?

Quinn let Stefan drive her home from the picnic but they didn't talk at all. Quinn couldn't wait to get up to her room and hopefully Klaus would call her. She started to doubt it when the time ticked later and later. Who was she kidding thinking she had a chance with a guy like Klaus anyway? She sighed trying to ignore the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

"Quinn are you okay?" Stefan asked gently.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Quinn lied turning to look out the window at the dark night sky.

"Are you sure?" He glanced at her sidelong in the mirror.

"I'm fine... I just was thinking about my friend Rachel" Quinn shrugged, but honestly she didn't miss Rachel that much right this second. Were they really ever good friends? No, probably not, but in the end Rachel would stand beside Quinn when she needed a friend and Quinn knew she'd do the same for her.

"Oh" Was all Stefan could say and somehow that didn't bother Quinn as much as it usually would. Maybe it was just that she'd changed and she was trying to make a difference in her life or maybe she just really wanted Stefan to stop asking questions.

Just as they were pulling in the driveway Quinn's phone started vibrating in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that the area code said: Mystic Falls, Virginia. She answered it before Stefan could clearly see the screen hoping that it was Klaus, "Hello Love" His accent greeted her.

"Hey! Rach! I was just thinking about you... let me call you back when I get into my room all right?" Quinn hoped that Klaus would catch on to her cover.

"Don't want the Salvatores to know you're talking to me. All right. I'll wait" He laughed and Quinn was grateful that he'd caught on.

Quinn rushed up the stairs after giving Stefan a quick hug and thanking him for taking her to the picnic then sat down on her bed and looked through the recent calls to find Klaus' number and hit call. He answered on the first ring, "Hey... Klaus... How are you?" Quinn asked smiling to herself.

"I'm well... More importantly, how are you?" She could almost picture his dimpled smile on the other end.

"I'm amazing actually. Mystic Falls is more fun than I thought. However this is one thing that I love most about this place so far..."

"And what would that be sweetheart? Certainly not the coffee." He laughed.

"No... not coffee... you" Quinn laughed.

"Well that's ironic because Mystic Falls was not any fun until earlier today when I met you" Klaus replied.

Quinn couldn't help but feel giddy and excited at the thought of talking to Klaus. It made her feel so childish again but it was a good kind of childish. She felt so happy and she knew she'd love Mystic Falls if she was able to be with Klaus, "That was cute" Quinn laughed.

"I try" Klaus laughed, "So why don't we go see a movie tomorrow night?" He suggested.

"That sounds like fun" Quinn smiled, "Which one"

"How about that sparkly vampire one"  
"It's a date."

"Well then... I'll meet you at the grill at six and we can have dinner too"

"Sure... I should go Klaus... Goodnight" Quinn bit her lip fighting another smile.

"Goodnight... sweet dreams love"

XXX

The next night Quinn walked to the grill feeling the cool summer breeze on her cheeks. She was surprised that it wasn't hot and humid like it was in Ohio, but at the same time she was grateful for it. She walked along the sidewalk exited at the prospect of seeing Klaus again. They were actually going to be on a date together. For the first time since she left Ohio she actually felt like she was moving on and creating a fresh start. She didn't want people to know about her past. Especially Klaus. She didn't want him to know about Beth because it could change his mind about her. She did love Beth. She always would... she regrets giving up her baby everyday, but at the same time she knows she did the right thing. She gave Beth a better life than she personally could have provided for her.

She sighed at the memory of her blonde baby girl with Puck's dark eyes as she arrived at the grill and saw Klaus sitting at a booth in the back of the restaurant. She walked to the back and sat down with him.

"Hey" she smiled at him from across the table.

"Hello" He smiled back and took her hand in his. It felt normal, and right. For both of them. Klaus hadn't felt so human in such a long time that the idea was almost dream like. He felt like Quinn wasn't really here and this was all a vivid image from his artistic imagination. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up right now and found himself sitting alone here with a bottle of hard liquor.

"So... What are you getting to eat?" Quinn inquired with a smile.

"Well I was thinking about getting a burger again" He shrugged.

"Hm... I was thinking the same thing actually" Quinn laughed as a waiter came over to take their orders.

A while later they'd finished their food and Quinn reached into her purse to pay for her half of dinner but Klaus beat her to it, "Nope. Don't even think about it. It's a first date. I'm paying." He smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes but put her credit card back into her purse. Klaus signed the check and slid out of the booth to help Quinn out and they walked to his car so that he could drive them to the movies.

XXX

After the movie they took their time walking back to Klaus' car, "You know vampires aren't really like that" Klaus smirked.

"Vampires aren't real" Quinn rolled her eyes nudging him.

"What if they are? What if your worst nightmare is standing beside you right now just wishing to drink your blood?" Klaus raised an eyebrow looking at her from his peripheral vision.

"Well good thing they're not huh" Quinn laughed awkwardly feeling quite uncomfortable with his green eyes fixed on her the way that they were.

"I wouldn't say that" Klaus shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Klaus...are you trying to tell me something?" Quinn inquired.

"Um... No... I'm sorry" He looked down at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Klaus... are you sure" She whispered.

"Yes Quinn... I promise" He looked back up with a smile and took her hand in his.

They walked towards his car, Klaus opened the door for her before walking to his side of the car and getting in himself. They sat in silence for awhile before Quinn spoke, "Are you taking me back to the boarding house?"

"Yes... I don't want you to walk home in the dark" Klaus replied.

"Oh" Quinn looked down at her hands placed in her lap disappointed. She didn't want to leave Klaus. Not yet.

"Why are you upset love?" He put a hand on her bare thigh and rubbed small circles.

"I just... don't want to leave you" Quinn frowned.

"You don't have to you know. We could go to my house" Klaus smirked.

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Quinn smirked back.

"I guess you're right... besides my siblings would be irritating" He laughed and Quinn did too.

When they arrived back at the boarding house Quinn saw Stefan standing on the porch, "Oh no" She sat back worried what Stefan would say when she got to him. She hugged Klaus goodbye and got out of the car and walked to the porch, "Hi Stefan" Quinn smiled.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Quinn tightly. When he pulled away he seemed to be examining her for marks of some kind paying special attention to her neck, "Are you alright?" He asked her, his brow creased with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine Stef. I went to see a movie about vampires. It's not like I spent all night with one" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked past him into the house.

"Did you have fun?" Stefan inquired feeling uncomfortable with her vampire reference.

"Yeah it was great" Quinn shrugged with a smile as she hung her sweater in the closet.

"I'm glad you're home safely" Stefan nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Stefan wait" Stefan turned to look at Quinn, one foot on the first step. "Were you waiting for me on the porch?" Quinn inquired feeling stupid and shallow for asking.

"Yeah... I just wanted to make sure you got home safely... Goodnight Quinn" He smiled halfheartedly.

Quinn ran over and hugged him again just before he was about to go upstairs, "Thank you Stefan" She smiled.

They looked at each other Quinn's hazel eyes searching his brown ones. Stefan's face inched towards hers and their lips finally touched in a soft kiss. He slowly backed away looking troubled, "Quinn... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... can that just be our little secret? I don't think I could survive Klaus' wrath" He looked down hiding his fear from her.

"It's okay... I won't say anything" Quinn nodded and watched him go upstairs feeling more confused than ever.

**Soooo What do we think Stefan/Quinn/Klaus triangle? Who would like that? I do! Haha... good news for one of my guest reviewers... Rachel is visiting! yay! soooo Read/Review? Thank you all so much for the support! Xoxo Salvatoregirl**


	5. Chapter 5:Broadway? In Virginia?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Well here we are another update! I'm so glad that this little update made it's way onto this page and up to the site. **

Chapter Five: Broadway? In Virginia?

Quinn awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing and when she picked it up she saw then name Rachel Berry flashing on the screen. Quinn wondered why she'd told Rachel where she was going when Rachel had never been one to keep secrets. When Quinn was pregnant with Beth she'd tried to tell Finn, her boyfriend at the time, that he was the father. Puck was the real father and when Rachel found out she told Finn which had sparked a huge fight between the four of them. However, Rachel had been there through a lot with Quinn and she realized that she didn't really want to lose a friend that had actually been there the entire time for her.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Hey Q!" She greeted, as cheerful as ever except she sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's up Rachel?" Quinn asked sitting up in her bed.

"Well I just thought since I was the only one you told where you were going that maybe I could come and visit... I'm at the airport now... I just landed... do you think you could come pick me up... we could hang out and you could show me around town" Rachel sounded as if she were about to cry again.

"Sure... yeah... just give me like an hour to get there and get dressed" Quinn jumped out of bed throwing the blankets to the side as she hurried over to her closet still holding the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Thanks... I'm sorry it's so last minute"

"It's fine... this will be fun. Hopefully you can stay with me at the boarding house I'm living in... I have to check with Damon" Quinn mused as she slid on a light blue and white striped sun dress.

"Damon? He sounds hot"

"Every guy here is hot honestly" Quinn laughed, "Wait... what about Finn?"

"Oh... Um... I'll tell you when you get here okay?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn knew that Rachel had been crying now and now she also knew why. She'd have to talk to Finn later, "Alright. I'll be there soon" Quinn hung up and hurried down the stairs with her phone and keys to the rental car she hadn't used since she drove home from the airport.

"Quinn... where are you going?" She heard Damon ask curiously.

"Oh... I needed to talk to you... would you mind if my friend stayed for just a couple days to visit? She's been having a really tough time with this jerk she was dating and she came to visit without even asking and I didn't know until a few minutes ago but would you mind if she stayed? We'll share a room and everything I promise" Quinn flashed her most winsome smile hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure... just no drama and crying in the living room" Damon shrugged walking past her with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

XXX

"I thought that in your contract you said no friends" Stefan interrupted after Quinn had exited the house.

"I did."

"What made you change your mind?" Stefan inquired crossing his arms.

"I thought you'd be happy brother since you have a little crush on her. Would you rather her be with a friend from Ohio or Klaus which is the same thing as death row" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right... wait... why do you think I have a crush on her?" Stefan's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Well I heard you say 'Quinn... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... can that just be our little secret? I don't think I could survive Klaus' wrath' So I figured you either kissed her... or hurt her... She didn't sound hurt so I knew you kissed her." Damon smirked and Stefan just rolled his eyes.

XXX

Quinn arrived at the airport and saw Rachel's brunette head sitting alone in front of the baggage claim, "RACHEL!" Quinn shouted. A few heads turned to look at the blonde who assumed she was crazy, but Rachel turned around as well and jumped up to run over to Quinn.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much" Rachel exclaimed hugging Quinn.

"I missed you too Rach" Quinn laughed hugging her back.

They chatted about simple things like basic life in New York for Rachel and how life was for Quinn in Virginia. They both avoided talk about boys until Quinn couldn't take it anymore and had to ask what had happened between Rachel and Finn. They had seemed like the perfect couple, high school sweethearts that would marry each other eventually, but not when they'd wanted too. Now that something had happened Quinn was grateful that she'd been the only one to oppose this marriage from the beginning even before her car accident that had stopped it all together.

"So... what happened was mostly my fault... I kissed this guy named Brody and I really did like Brody. Finn and I hadn't spoken in months and then he just shows up and I found out that he got kicked out of the military. He could have been speaking to me... but instead he went backpacking across Georgia! Here I was a proud military girlfriend and he gets thrown out because he shot himself in the foot and didn't even tell me! Who backpacks across Georgia anyway!" Rachel threw her hands up exasperated.

"I'm sorry Rachel... but I hate to say that I'm glad you two didn't get married. It wasn't right." Quinn sighed placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I know... and I think this is kinda rude, but I'm glad you were in that accident. That stopped the wedding and gave us time to think. Could you imagine me married to Finn right now?" Rachel sighed sitting back in the seat.

"No... I never saw you married to a guy like him. A guy who is stuck in Lima Ohio because they can't do anything for themselves. A guy who only thinks inside of the box and can't imagine a life anywhere else. He can't even try going to college and starting a real life with a real job and a real family" Quinn's grip on the steering wheel tightened so much that her fingers were white.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're not talking about Finn anymore?" Rachel inquired.

Quinn's grip loosened and she felt like she was going to cry, "Because we're not"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Once... the other day actually... I hadn't been in Mystic Falls that long, it was my first day there actually and he called saying that he wanted to work things out... we left on a bad note and couldn't be mad at each other because of Beth, because she'd know" Quinn bit her lip fighting tears.

"What happened before you left? I want to know the whole story" Rachel smiled, letting Quinn know that she'd be there for Quinn.

_******In Ohio Before Quinn Left******_

_ "Quinn?" Puck asked coming into the choir room. _

_ Quinn was taking a last look around the place that held the most memories in the high school for her before she left to start her life now that she'd graduated, "Yes?"_

_ "I heard you're leaving again" Puck stated sticking his hands in his pockets. _

_ "Yeah... I am. I just came here to finally tell you goodbye Noah" Quinn turned away from the piano to face Puck. _

_ "Goodbye?" Puck whispered the words afraid that if he said them too loud they'd be true. _

_ "Yes... I'm leaving Ohio for good and I'm not coming back... I know that we talked about being together Puck but I don't want to be stuck in Ohio. I want to see the world... see other places. I don't want to be a Lima loser" Quinn sighed running her hands gently on the smooth black top of the grand piano. _

_ "You're right Quinn... you deserve more, but I don't want to lose you" _

_ "You lost me the day you gave up on us and kissed the adoptive mother of our child" Quinn __spat. All of the sudden that had come out. The words about the fact that Puck had kissed Shelby had cut Quinn deep and she'd never ever been able to let that go. _

_ "Quinn, that never met anything. I love you" _

_ "If you really loved me... it never would have happened." Quinn snapped. _

_ "I love you Quinn... no one else. That's all that should matter" Puck reached out to take her hands but she pulled them away. _

_ "We have a baby together. I didn't keep her because I knew she'd never really have a Daddy. Her Daddy would be with another woman every night leaving me all alone because he never really cared about either of us" Quinn stated, her voice was hollow as she voiced the thoughts she'd been thinking for the longest time. _

_ "How can you say I never cared about her Quinn! I love Beth and you" Puck shouted. _

_ "You don't love either of us. You were always thinking of someone else when we were together. I was never good enough for you... the only reason that you still talk to me is because of Beth" Quinn's voice never raised above her usual whispered tone which made Puck angry. How could she be so calm about this? _

_ Maybe that thought was what made him reach across the piano and slap her. Perhaps he was trying to slap some sense into her, but he'd never forget the sound it had made as it echoed along the walls. He'd never forget the red mark in the shape of a hand, his hand, forming on her cheek. He'd never forget the tears that slipped out of her hazel eyes as she held that red cheek. He'd never forget the look of hatred in her eyes as she picked up her purse and ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall and from his life all at once. _

_******Present Day******_

"He slapped you?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Don't tell anyone Rachel because I'll deny it." Quinn stated.

"How did you not tell anyone!" Rachel shouted only to be shushed by Quinn now that they had made it back to Mystic Falls and were sitting across from each other at the grill eating lunch.

"It's no one's business and I can't be responsible for keeping him from Beth when I've already ripped his heart out more than once." Quinn shrugged still calm.

"You haven't just ripped his heart out. You've ripped it out, stopped on it and thrown it in an ocean where it was eaten by sharks only to be coughed up so that you could hand it back to him on a silver platter and drop it in front of his face" Rachel shrugged calmly taking a bite of a fry off her plate.

"Wow Rachel that made me feel so much better" Quinn stated bitterly.

"Sorry" Rachel frowned reaching across the table to comfort Quinn.

"Hey! Quinn!" A cheerful voice belonging to Caroline Forbes greeted.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Hey!" Quinn smiled, her dull mood forgotten as she stood up to hug the two, "Oh... how rude... this is my friend from Ohio Rachel" Quinn smiled again gesturing to Rachel.

"Hi! I'm Caroline" Caroline smiled offering a hand for Rachel to shake, which she did.

"I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said calmly a drastic difference from Caroline's excited pitch.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Quinn offered sitting down beside Rachel as they nodded and sat down opposite of Quinn and Rachel.

"So Rachel... where do you live now? Still in Ohio?" Caroline asked.

Rachel wrinkled up her nose and laughed, "No... I live in New York and have done two Broadway shows since I graduated from NYADA"

"Wow! So we have like our own little celebrity right here in Mystic Falls Virginia" Bonnie smiled trying to jump into the conversation.

"So where's Elena?" Quinn asked trying to participate herself.

"Oh who knows... probably off with Damon somewhere" Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a fry off of Quinn's plate, "I really don't like Damon and I just hate that she left Stefan so broken"

"She really did rip his heart out" Bonnie sighed.

"She didn't just rip it out." Caroline pursed her lips, "She ripped it out, stomped on it, threw it into a shredder, dropped it into the ocean, let a shark eat it and then bring it back to brag about what she'd done to it." Caroline spat.

"Come on Care... she's our friend and if she loves Damon then just let it be. Stefan will be okay" Bonnie bit her lip trying to calm her blonde friend down.

"No! I'm not going to let this go. Stefan and Elena is... EPIC. Elena and Damon is _gross_" Caroline wrinkled her nose at the thought. Quinn and Rachel found themselves feeling confused, but Quinn was mostly feeling out of place. Stefan had kissed her last night and to say that Stefan had an ex-girlfriend who's relationship was, in Caroline's words, Epic... was quite intimidating.

"You know what... how about we just get a drink and relax" Quinn suggested lightly.

"Gosh... you know I forgot that we can legally drink now... Just a few years ago we were sneaking this stuff" Rachel laughed, "Oh my gosh... Quinn do you remember the time I had that party and we all got drunk and played spin the bottle?"

"Yes! Oh my God... you kissed Blaine and for like a week were insisting he wasn't gay" Quinn laughed, "I also remember yelling at Puck that night"

"That was hilarious... you were screaming something about your abs" Rachel fell over laughing. Now it was Caroline and Bonnie's turn to feel like they didn't belong.

"The day after that you made a horrible mix of a bunch of alcohol and then Brittany threw up all over you during the performance" Quinn laughed too, "Okay... I'll go get something for us to drink and then we can hear some of your drunk stories. I know you guys have snuck some alcohol before... Mystic Falls isn't that boring" Quinn smirked and stood up walking over to Matt at the bar.

When Quinn returned the four of them took sips off of the beers Quinn had ordered and told stories about getting drunk and the things they'd said or done. Quinn, however, left out the one about how she'd gotten pregnant after getting slightly drunk off of wine coolers. They laughed at each others unbelievable accounts of others being drunk and themselves, by the time they were calming down the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Wow... it's getting late" Quinn mused.

"Yeah... it is but that was so fun!" Caroline smiled.

"It was" Bonnie and Rachel agreed.

"Bonnie and I should be going we'll see you guys soon okay? Maybe we can go to the next Founders Event together" Caroline laughed.

"Care... I don't think they know about all the Founders events" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Quinn... give me your number and I'll text you about the events tomorrow" Caroline elbowed Bonnie who just laughed as Quinn recited her number and Caroline typed it into her phone.

Caroline and Bonnie waved to Rachel and Quinn as they exited the restaurant and hugged them goodbye. Quinn looked over at Rachel who seemed to have enjoyed herself, "So what did you think of them?" Quinn asked.

"I loved them. Way better than Santana and Brittany" Rachel laughed holding her hands up, palms facing Quinn now that Quinn was sitting across from her again.

"Hello love... Fancy seeing you here" An English accent interrupted Quinn and Rachel's laughter. Quinn looked up to see Klaus and his brother Kol standing above their table smiling.

**Wow! Longest chapter so far! Haha I hope it was to your satisfaction because it sure was fun to write! I hope you liked the Heavy moment about Quinn and Puck and the light and fun conversation between Caroline, Bonnie, Rachel and Quinn! Now for some Kol/Rachel Klaus/Quinn fun! Reviews are, as always, appreciated. xoxo Salvatoregirl**


	6. Chapter 6:Green is Not Your Color

**Disclaimer-I don't own glee or the vampire diaries… just my crazy imagination. **

**A/N- I'm really thankful for my reviewers who always give me motivation to keep writing this story. It makes my day to see that you all are enjoying and taking note of the plot twists and just really loving the story as much as me. Just thought you all should know that.**

**Special thanks to n2aabmmummy**

**xoxo -Salvatoregirl. **

Chapter Six: Green is Not Your Color… Or Yours.

Quinn, for the last few hours, had completely forgotten about Klaus. No one mentioned him or asked about current relationships so she didn't say anything. Now, she couldn't hide from it. Rachel was looking at her with raised eyebrows just as Kol was eyeing Rachel appreciatively. Quinn blushed looking down at the table.

"Why don't you two join us?" Rachel suggested seeing Quinn's blushing red cheeks and the way Klaus looked at her friend. She also wasn't objecting to having the other guy and finding out more about him.

"We'd love to… how about we get something to drink for everyone and we'll meet you back here" Klaus smiled showing his dimples.

"I don't think we should-" Quinn started.

Rachel cut her off, "We'd love that"

The two walked away and Quinn's head snapped up, "Rachel!" She tried to be angry, but she couldn't help giggling. Why was she even acting like she was angry? She and Klaus had gone on a date… did that mean that they were a thing now though?

"So who are they… they seem to know you very well… especially the blonde one" Rachel grinned devilishly knowing she was about to hear some gossip.

"The blonde one is Klaus and we went on one date to see that new twilight movie. We met my first day here and had some burgers." Quinn shrugged as if it was nothing, but there were butterflies in her stomach just thinking about that night.

"You went on a date with him and didn't tell me?!" Rachel almost shouted.

"Would you keep it down!?" Quinn snapped.

"What's the other guy's name?" Rachel inquired.

"That is Kol. He's Klaus' brother" Quinn laughed seeing the light in Rachel's eyes that meant she was definitely interested in this guy and Quinn, honestly, was proud that she was moving on so quickly.

"Alright… we got the same beer that I saw you ordered earlier… I hope it's good" Klaus laughed slipping in the booth beside Quinn and leaving Kol to take the seat beside Rachel.

"It was pretty decent" Quinn smiled and handed them out to each of them.

"Good… so… How have you been Quinn?" Klaus asked.

"Fine… I just went to get my friend Rachel here from the airport and decided that we needed some girl time" Quinn and Rachel shared a smile at the day they'd had together and at the way they could finally be friends once they realized everything they'd ever argued about was petty.

"Yeah it was great… I hadn't seen this crazy girl in a long time" Rachel laughed.

"Crazy? She seems so well put together though" Klaus laughed.

"Oh she is… but there was a time senior year where she went insane… she has a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest on her back." Rachel smirked.

"Oh really?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked over at Quinn who looked away blushing, "Does anyone have a picture?" He inquired innocently.

"Oh yes" Rachel pulled her phone out and flipped through her photos until she came to the one she was looking for. She showed it across the table. In it Quinn was walking down the hall with pink short hair, a nose ring, a long skirt, a shirt tied off just above the belly button and round sunglasses. Rachel flipped to the next picture where someone had taken a picture of her back and zoomed in to the tattoo.

"Hmm" Klaus' face was blank and Quinn instantly regretted that phase in her life more than ever now, "I think you may have been a little crazy… but you didn't look bad." Klaus smirked. He leaned closer to Quinn to whisper in her ear, "I actually think it was kind of sexy… but I like this Quinn better." Quinn blushed and let Klaus reach over to hold her hand in his.

"Well you know… I got rid of the tattoo… my mom made me… she paid to get it removed, but she doesn't know I got another one." Quinn smirked and Rachel smiled.

"I see you're still a little wild" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How could I not be?" Quinn's hazel eyes glimmered mischievous, "Now Kol… why so quiet?" Quinn asked.

"I was just admiring Rachel" He smiled and Rachel blushed.

"Well I'll leave you to it" Quinn laughed, but now he and Rachel were both looking at each other and smiling like idiots. They finally started talking and Quinn smiled, "My work is done here"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Klaus asked sitting back in the seat.

"I mean I saw him looking at Rachel and I knew Rachel was interested so I just sparked a little bit of conversation between the two and got the attention away from my crazy phase." Quinn shrugged smiling confidently.

"Well… I'd actually like to know more about you and your little crazy experiences" Klaus looked over at her judging her reaction.

"Maybe one day" Quinn smiled lightly and lifted their interlocked hands to kiss the back of his hand. She placed their hands in her lap so that Klaus had to move closer, Quinn laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat quietly like that watching Rachel and Kol interact.

XXX

Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill to hopefully drink away his worry for Quinn, who still wasn't home yet. When he walked in he spotted a blonde sitting at a table towards the back and knew it was Quinn. She was leaning on Klaus and looking across the booth at a brunette who he assumed was her friend and Kol.

Suddenly, Stefan was angry and wasn't there to drink away his worries but instead his anger. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He swallowed the contents of the glass in one quick gulp and ordered another one. He couldn't take the thought of Klaus holding Quinn, being the one to comfort her. Now it wasn't just because he knew what Klaus did it was because he wanted to be the one holding her and comforting her.

He drank another glass and another until the world around him was becoming slightly less visible. His tolerance for alcohol was high due to his 'special abilities' but he still let himself feel the effects of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed in the last few minutes.

"Hey… can I sit here?" A girl with brunette hair and green eyes asked pointing to the chair beside him at the bar. Stefan suddenly felt the familiar pain of the fangs protruding his bottom lip and his eyes changing too. He turned away from her taking a deep breath.

"Sure" He smiled turning back to face her, "Can I get you a drink?"

She bit her lip, just like Quinn Stefan noted, and nodded, "I'd love that"

He waved the bartender over and ordered them both a drink. When she'd finished it Stefan turned fully to face her, "Do you want to go for a walk Mindy" Stefan asked remembering her name from her little chattering while drinking.

"Sure" She smiled and blushed.

Stefan led her out the back door to the ally just outside the grill. He wasted no time letting the hunger take over. She had no time to scream before his fangs penetrated the light soft skin of her neck. Stefan barely tasted the copper liquid running down his throat. The anger he felt was slowly evaporating as he drank from the girl who had long grown limp in his arms. He dropped her when no more blood would come leaving her lifeless body on the ground leaving her for someone to find.

"You know Stefan… green is not your color" Damon's voice came from behind him and he turned to see his brother standing, hands on hips, with a cocky smile on his lips. This made him angry all over again.

"This is none of your business" Stefan snapped.

"It is if you're going on another ripper binge. You know if I don't stop you you'd rip through the entire Mystic Grill. You do know Quinn is in there right?" Damon crossed his arms becoming completely serious.

"Yes… I'm _very_ aware that she's in there and with whom" Stefan snapped pushing past Damon to walk away from the grill. Damon followed him trying to get more answers.

"Who's she in there with?"

"Klaus, Kol, and her friend I guess" Stefan replied angrily.

"Klaus _and _Kol?" Damon's eyebrows scrunched together worried.

"Yes and she's holding hands cuddled up next to Klaus" Stefan gritted his teeth annoyed wanting more than anything to go back inside and rip Klaus to pieces but he knew he'd be dead before he even got within ten feet of the devil.

"Seriously?" Damon almost laughed- almost.

"Yeah… and it's not funny Damon. He could kill her" Stefan snapped. By this time they were in the woods standing face to face.

"If he was going to kill her he would have done it already." Damon pointed out.

"He might not mean to kill her, but he could get angry and she'd end up dead or a vampire" Stefan threw his hands up exasperated.

"You're really determined to find a human girl to love and keep her human aren't you? You know though… right now you're more of a danger to her than he is." Damon stated.

"I just…I don't want to see her end up like Elena alright?" Stefan leaned up against a tree and slid down into the dirt, "I'm sorry about killing that girl… how much trouble do you think I'll get in?"

"I know you don't Stefan… you loved Elena when she was human. Quinn is not Elena though… you know that don't you?" Damon asked sitting down beside him.

"Yes… I do know that. Quinn is always there to help people, but she's honest when she doesn't like someone. She's real. She doesn't pretend. Honestly, she is so vibrant and full of life… I just can't seem to stay away from her." Stefan put his head in his hands.

"Saint Stefan found Saint Quinn" Damon smirked nudging him.

"Don't… please. Not when I can't even be with her… How could I compete with Klaus?" Stefan looked up at his older brother for guidance for the first time since they turned, he was asking his brother for advice.

"Take her to the Founders ball." Damon shrugged.

"What if Klaus asks her first?" Stefan inquired.

"Don't let him" Damon said like the answer was obvious, "The Founders ball is on Friday. Ask her tonight when she comes home. If Klaus has already asked her, wait till the ball, ask her to dance and sweep her off her feet with your awesome dance moves" Damon stood up and held a hand out to help Stefan up. Stefan took it and stood.

"Thanks Damon" Stefan gave a hint of a smile.

"You're welcome… but let's just keep this mushy brother moment between us huh? I have a reputation to uphold" Damon smirked and tugged on his leather jacket. Stefan just nodded and watched his brother walk away.

XXX

That night when Quinn came home with Rachel she saw Stefan sitting on the couch looking at the fire, "Hey Stefan" Quinn smiled walking over to him, "Are you okay?" She asked smiling.

Her smile made Stefan smile back, "Yeah… I actually just wanted to ask you something." Stefan stood up and put his hands into his pockets nervously.

"Sure… what is it?" Quinn asked.

"Well… on Friday there's this Founders Ball and I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me" Stefan smiled shyly.

"Founders Ball… Sounds kind of corny" Quinn wrinkled her nose and Stefan found that so cute, but he couldn't tell her or reach out and pull her too him to kiss her pink lips.

"It is… but everyone in town goes" Stefan shrugged and found himself growing increasingly nervous. She was making fun of this idea of going to the ball, it made him anxious that she'd say no.

"Sure Stefan, I'll go with you" Quinn hugged him and walked upstairs with Rachel looking at her shocked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"I thought you were with Klaus" Rachel stated.

"Stefan needed a date and he's so sweet, how could I say no?" Quinn stuck her bottom lip out pouting.

"Just don't lead him on"

"Who?"

"Either of them." Rachel stated as they entered her room.

"What do you mean?" Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together confused.

"I mean… Stefan and Klaus both look at you the same way. You have them wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not surprised. You always did have everyone willing to do what you wanted. If Quinn Fabray said it, it had to be done. Even when you and Finn weren't together he still did everything you said like dumping me and taking you to the prom because you wanted to be prom queen. Then there's Puck who was always in love with you, still is. Even though he argued with you, he eventually did what you wanted. Sam too. You know every guy you've ever been with still somehow had some kind of feelings for you because they just dropped to their knees every time you spoke. When they were with you, they worshiped you Quinn. You've still got the same thing going on here so just be careful alright?" Rachel's eyes were sad, tears welling up in them.

"Rachel why are you crying?" Quinn whispered.

"Because no guy has ever done anything like that for me. Never. Not until tonight has a guy showed that much interest in what I had to say and never was I able to listen too. I wasn't just asked to talk about myself and make most of the conversation. I was finally important, just like you. I know this is petty but I was always jealous of you Quinn. There was not a single guy that didn't want you. There never has been, I know this is selfish but for once I'm glad a guy didn't look at you first and then settle for me" Rachel smiled sadly, tears dripping down her face.

"Rachel… you have nothing to be jealous of. You're beautiful and fun… I was actually jealous of you. Finn fell for you for your personality. Guys only want me because of my looks, or they did until I got here. That's how I got pregnant Rachel. I have a baby, I had that baby at sixteen. You're lucky that you find guys that want to know you, not your body first." Quinn's eyes had their own tears now.

"Puck loved you Quinn… all of you, good and bad." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes, after he was forced to get to know me because I was carrying his baby" Quinn countered.

Rachel didn't reply, but just reached over and hugged Quinn. Quinn hugged her back accepting the comfort that a real friend was providing. Quinn then realized that Rachel cared more about her than any other friend she had. She never judged her for what she'd done. Never hated her even though she stole her boyfriend twice. These things never got in the way of Rachel being there for Quinn even when Quinn didn't want her there.

"Thank you Rachel, for always being there" Quinn smiled pulling away from the embrace.

"And thank you Quinn… for always being honest with me, even if it was brutally honest. I'm glad we're friends" Rachel and Quinn hugged again only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Quinn called.

"It's Damon"

Quinn got up and opened the door, "I'm sorry were we being too loud?" Quinn asked wiping away her tears with a laugh.

Damon laughed too, "No, I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie downstairs with Stefan and I… we made popcorn" Damon offered.

"Sure… wait… it's not going to be a sappy romantic movie is it?" Quinn whined.

"Not anymore" Damon laughed, "I like you Fabray… you're adventurous aren't you?"

"Yes she is" Rachel piped in, "By the way, I'm Rachel"

"I figured and I know who you are" Damon rolled his eyes.

Rachel laughed, "Hmm you're like a big brother I never wanted"

"I get that a lot" Damon smirked and they walked downstairs together to a room that was just outside of the living room. It had a television in it, but no one else was in there, just a lonely bowl of popcorn on a center table, "I'll go get Stefan"

When he returned he was followed by Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. "Rachel… this is my brother Stefan, girlfriend Elena and her friends Caroline and Bonnie."

"I sort of met Stefan, It's nice to meet you Elena and Nice to see you two again Bonnie and Caroline" Rachel laughed.

"So what movie are we watching?" Caroline asked.

"Well Quinn thinks we should watch a horror movie instead of that sappy movie you picked out Caroline" Damon stuck his tongue out at her like a child.

"I never said horror movie" Quinn piped up.

"I did" Damon shrugged.

"Way to be a kid Damon" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright… Care… come with me to get more snacks" Damon smirked and Caroline followed him into kitchen. When they were alone Damon turned to Caroline, "I need your help… we both agree Quinn is a good friend for everyone right? Well Stefan likes her and Stefan is safer than Klaus… so help me get them together"

"Is that why you organized this movie night?" Caroline raised an eyebrow smiling. Damon nodded, "For the first time I think I might actually not hate you Salvatore" She smirked grabbing a bag of chips and cookies from the counter.

"Good… so you'll help right?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Duh" Caroline replied.

**So what do we think? Enough heavy and lighthearted mix? I hope you enjoyed. Keep those reviews coming! Xoxo Salvatoregirl**


	7. Chapter 7: If the Shoe Fits

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the vampire diaries.**

**A/N- Yay! More updates! Thank you to random guest and n2aabmmummy again for your awesome reviews! I'm really glad you like it and thank you for the dress idea! (Dianna Agron Golden Globes 2011)(Sorry for not sending you a pm about it… just sort of tight on time) Now to the Founders Ball… or getting there…**

Chapter Seven: If the Shoe Fits

Caroline and Damon made their way back into the room carrying the snacks as everyone else had taken their own seats. Elena was sitting on a small couch saving a seat for Damon. Bonnie and Rachel were sitting on the bigger couch with room for Caroline. On another small couch Stefan was seated with Quinn.

"They're sitting together. That's good right?" Caroline whispered so low that only Damon could hear.

"Yes" Damon smirked putting the chips and cookies on the middle table before taking his seat beside Elena, "So scary movie then?" Damon asked loudly. Everyone nodded and he got up to slip a movie into the DVD player. He sat back and took Elena into his arms to watch the movie.

Quinn and Stefan sat awkwardly together as the movie started not really sure what to do. They pretty much got thrown together, of course Stefan was hoping they would have been put together. However, now that they were though he was afraid to make a move. He somehow felt that Klaus was watching them right now at this very moment.

Quinn jumped at each scary part of the movie wanting to jump into Stefan's arms. To accept comfort from him. She imagined the feel of his strong arms around her, to protect her, and she wanted to feel it in reality. She was going to reach for him at the next appearance of the "killer" in the movie, but Rachel's warning jumped into her head '_Don't play with both of them'_. Quinn shook her head, she was an adult, and she could do what she wanted. She would do what she wanted. Just as the killer jumped out, Quinn jumped into Stefan's arms.

Stefan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He moved his hands to stroke her hair softly as she buried her face in his chest. His heart warmed that she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She wanted to be with him. Did she feel the same way about him as he did her though? Did she want to kiss him? He wouldn't find that out. Not tonight anyway.

XXX

The next day Quinn woke up, she was leaning on Stefan's shoulder. Everyone had fallen asleep last night watching movies and was still there. Rachel, Bonnie and Caroline were huddled under a blanket on the big couch. Quinn looked over to see Damon holding Elena wrapped in his arms laying down on the small couch. She realized that she herself was in the same position, but with Stefan.

"Morning" Stefan whispered from behind her, his voice laced with sleep. Quinn smiled and turned around to run her fingers through his tousled hair, "Having fun?" He smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Instead she turned back around to see if anyone else was waking up.

"You sound adorable when you just wake up" Quinn turned her head just enough to stick her tongue out at him.

He chuckled softly, "So do you" He pulled Quinn tighter to him nuzzling into her neck.

"You two look awfully cozy" Damon commented, his eyes still closed.

"Your point?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Just an observation" Damon mumbled with a low chuckle.

"He's just being a big brother" Stefan laughed.

"I know… I wish I had a big brother" Quinn sighed.

"No you don't believe me. Especially you since you're a girl. Your brother would tell you who and who not to date… always be in your business. What if they told you that you couldn't date Klaus… or me" Stefan whispered the last part judging her reaction.

"Well… I already have big brothers and sisters telling me not to date Klaus… they've been mentioning you to me like crazy… sounds like they want us to happen" Quinn giggled looking back at him again. Stefan felt his heart soar with the way she was looking at him, but it came back down quickly when he realized that she looked at Klaus similarly.

"Want to help me make breakfast?" Stefan offered hoping to get some alone time with her.

"Yes, I am starving… but let's try not to make anyone wake up… too many cooks in the kitchen" Quinn smirked. Stefan smiled and pressed a finger to his lips to remind her to stay silent. He slipped one arm under Quinn's legs and the other under her back sitting up with her bride style. He carried her to the kitchen not making a sound and set her carefully down on the floor once they were there.

"How did you do that?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Stefan asked searching through the refrigerator for breakfast food.

"Be so quiet. You didn't make a sound" Quinn replied.

"Practice" Stefan shrugged, a secretive smile on his lips.

"Oh" Quinn replied, "So what's for breakfast Chef Stefan" Quinn smirked.

"I was thinking biscuits from scratch and some eggs…. What do you say?" Stefan asked turning to look at Quinn. Her hazel eyes were fixed on him and she was smiling. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment, he knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe.

"I think I'd love to help… except I can't cook" Quinn laughed.

"That's okay. I can show you the ropes" Stefan pulled out a bag of flour, baking powder, eggs, and all the other ingredients they'd need to make biscuits. Quinn walked over to the counter watching Stefan start to mix the wet ingredients like milk and eggs, "Here… you add the flour" Stefan handed her a scoop.

"How much?" Quinn asked.

"Two scoops" He replied.

Quinn put in two scoops like he said and waited while he added baking powder, "Alright… now we have to mix it… I'll let you do the honors" He smiled handing her a spoon. Quinn took it and started to stir it, but as the batter got thicker she found she couldn't quite mix it anymore, "Let me help" Stefan put his arms around her to place his hand over hers on the spoon and help to stir it.

"All done?" Quinn asked when it looked mixed together.

"Yes" Stefan sounded a little disappointed, "but we still have to put them on a tray and bake them" Stefan took out a smaller spoon and a tray. They both helped to form little round drops of the dough and place them on the tray. Fifteen minutes later they were all done and the biscuits were in the oven.

Quinn sauntered over to the counter that still had the bag of flour on it, "We should probably clean this up" Quinn mused having a completely different idea of what to do. She heard Stefan's soft footsteps behind her as she pinched a bit of flour that she'd spilled between her fingers. She turned quickly when she could feel him standing behind her. She flicked the flour onto his shirt giggling, "I did say probably" She smirked.

"Oh that you did" Stefan smirked secretly grabbing flour himself. He pulled his hand back around to flick it onto her shirt. She gasped, pretending to be appalled at his actions.

"It's on now Salvatore" She smiled sweetly and dropped flour into his hair.

"Oh boy Fabray… not my hair… I'm going to have to get you for that one" Stefan grabbed some flour but Quinn had long ducked out of his reach and was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"You'll have to catch me first" Quinn smirked.

Stefan ran after her and for a few minutes they chased each other around the center island in the kitchen. They were both laughing and smiling as they ran around and both were a mess. Stefan caught up to her finally and wrapped his arms around her waist leaving floured handprints behind, "Well you caught me… now what are you going to do with me?" Quinn asked laughing.

Stefan spun her around so that she was facing him, slowly but surely he bent down to press his lips against hers. They parted in response to his, her hands reached behind his head her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He lifted her up and carried her to the counter sitting her down gently. Stefan's hands were on her waist, his thumbs rubbing gently on her hip bones.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked breaking them apart.

Quinn turned and saw Elena standing in the doorway, "We're baking" Quinn laughed.

"Of course you are" Caroline smirked appearing in the doorway.

"How long were you all standing there?" Stefan asked. The rest of the group came in from the sides joining them in the kitchen, "well? Anyone?" He inquired.

"We were standing here long enough to see you two kissing covered in flour" Damon shrugged, being his usual honest self, "Actually Elena saw you first… she wanted to ask Quinn to come with her and the other girls to go shopping for dresses for the Founders ball then she saw this and called the rest of us in here"

Quinn and Stefan turned away slightly embarrassed, "We really were baking though… we made biscuits" Quinn gave a half smile, "But if the offer is still up I'd love to go shopping" Quinn laughed. Stefan helped her off the counter so that she could walk over to the other girls.

"We'd love for you to come" Elena smiled.

"You're not mad Elena are you? I know you and Stefan had something… I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries" Quinn bit her lip and Stefan felt the urge to kiss her again.

"No! I'm not mad. I'm happy with Damon and Stefan if you two like one another I think it's a great idea for you to see each other. I'm totally okay with it" Elena laughed stepping into Damon's embrace.

"That's good" Quinn bit her lip again but not because she was skeptical of what Elena said. She believed Elena, but what she knew now was that she still liked Klaus but now everyone thought she and Stefan were a thing. If only she'd listened to Rachel she wouldn't have made such a mess of things. If only… if only.

XXX

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Rachel and Quinn were in a dress shop outside of Mystic Falls to try on several dresses for the Founders ball. Rachel was mostly watching since she hadn't really been invited to the ball. She felt sort of out of place as the other four tried on dresses together. They were laughing and having fun…. Honestly, Rachel felt like she was losing her best friend. Well her best friend that wasn't a guy anyway.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing in her purse. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the number was from Virginia, but it didn't have a name. "Hello?" She answered tentatively.

"Rachel… it's me, Kol, I was just calling to find out if you were busy Friday night" Kol's voice filled the other line and Rachel found herself smiling like an idiot.

"No… what's on Friday?" She asked innocently already knowing it was the Founders Ball.

"Well there's this ball and I was hoping you'd be my date" She could almost see Kol's smile on the other line.

"I'd love to go with you" Rachel smiled again at nothing. All four girls' heads poked out of their dressing room stall.

"What happened?" Caroline smiled knowingly.

"I got a date for the Founders ball" Rachel smiled wider.

"Well then grab a few dresses and take that fifth dressing room woman" Elena laughed.

"Alright... I'll go look for a few dresses" Rachel stood up and went to walk around the shop carrying both hers and Quinn's phone. She was carrying Quinn's phone since Quinn didn't have any pockets and wanted to make sure Stefan didn't call and cancel on her. _Boy is she paranoid. _Rachel thought laughing.

She was looking at dresses in a few different dresses when a phone vibrated in her pocket, but it wasn't hers it was Quinn's. She pulled it out and saw Klaus' name on the screen. '_Uh oh'_ Rachel thought pressing the talk button, "Hey, Quinn's phone… Rachel speaking."

"Rachel…. Where is Quinn?" Klaus asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"She's trying on dresses for that Founders ball" Rachel responded.

"Perfect… do you happen to know if she has a date?" Klaus inquired.

"Yes. I do know… and she does have a date." Rachel winced waiting for him to get angry or something of the sort.

"Who is it?" Klaus' voice was calm.

"Stefan" Rachel responded.

"Salvatore" Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Yeah… he asked her-" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence before the line went dead.

XXX

"Who is it?" Klaus asked trying to remain calm.

"Stefan" the girl, Rachel, responded.

"Salvatore" Klaus gritted his teeth. He heard Rachel trying to say something… how he asked her. Klaus didn't want to know. He was too angry to listen. He threw the phone against the opposite wall feeling stupid for not have asking Quinn to the Founders Ball when he was at the grill with her. Why hadn't he? What was Quinn doing with Stefan? Why did she say yes to him? Did Quinn have feelings for the young Salvatore boy? Klaus asked himself these questions feeling angry at himself for not knowing the answer to any of them and for letting Stefan get the chance to ask her.

Klaus stopped. He hadn't realized he'd been pacing the room, but he stopped. He could kill Stefan and that would solve all of his problems… or make Quinn sad and angry. Better yet…. He could bring someone Stefan long ago had been attracted to.

Klaus went down to the basement arriving at a box he had yet to unlock. He'd freed all of his family members but one. Kol, Elijah, Finn and now there was only one left. He needed to release her now… she could be the answer to his prayers. He opened the box and looked down at the blonde girl in the box. He was staring down into the desiccated gray face of his sister, Rebekah. He wrapped his fingers around the dagger handle and pulled it out.

Slowly but surely the girl came to life, gaining color. She sat up quickly taking a deep breath she didn't need. She turned her head slowly to look at the brother that had betrayed her, "Niklaus… you killed me" she gasped.

"Yes love and now I'll make it up to you… do you remember that Salvatore boy you fancied? He's here…. You can see him tonight if you'd like, but you have to listen to me very carefully sweetheart." Klaus smiled leaning close to Rebekah.

"What do you want Nik?" Rebekah inquired knowing her brother all too well. Your desires came with a price and she hoped it wasn't too high for her.

"Nothing… you just have to learn about the time that we live in now dear sister. I'll take you to a ball tonight to meet Stefan if you behave" Klaus smirked.

"You'd take me to Stefan? Isn't that why you killed me Nik? Because I had feelings for the Salvatore boy?" Rebekah challenged.

"Now dear sister… he's changed. He's far safer for you love." Klaus replied.

"Who's the girl?" Rebekah smirked knowing that Klaus wanted her to be a distraction to Stefan to make him care for her like he had all those years ago so that Klaus could get to someone. A girl… a girl that Stefan currently possessed. She froze, "You want me to compete with the Petrova girl!" Rebekah shouted her voice raising several octaves as she realized that this was the only girl that Stefan had ever loved and the one that made Klaus and the rest of their family what they are today.

"No… the Petrova girl, Katherine, is gone… another doppelganger is here, but she is with Damon. I'm not interested in her. There's someone else sister." Klaus shrugged trying to keep Quinn anonymous to his sister.

"Alright… I'm in" Rebekah replied swinging her legs over the coffin and jumping out. "What do I need to know?" She smirked standing face to face with Klaus.

"Come with me" Klaus replied.

XXX

Eventually they'd all found a dress to wear to the ball and found themselves talking nonstop about the Ball on the way home. When they arrived back at the boarding house Stefan and Damon helped carry each of their bags in. Both of the boys trying to peak in to see what the girls' dresses looked like.

"Now you won't let me have one surprise?" Quinn pouted coming up behind Stefan.

"I just want to know what your dress looks like" Stefan pouted back.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it" Quinn's pout turned into a smirk as she took the bag from his hands and put it into her closet, "Would you try to see your wife's wedding dress if she didn't want you too Stefan?" Quinn asked laughing.

"No… but then again I don't think I'll ever get married" Stefan replied.

"Why not?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just… can't." Stefan whispered.

"I think you could… you're a good looking guy Stefan… any girl who doesn't marry you when you're in love is absolutely insane" Quinn smiled trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Quinn… but I'm just not the marrying type" He laughed at his own secret joke. Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Stefan" Quinn stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to go… Damon and I have to pick up our tuxes with the other guys"

"Alright… bye" Quinn waved as he walked out of the room and Rachel entered. She had yet to tell Quinn about Klaus calling but she decided it best not to tell her. Rachel plopped down on the bed beside her and both laid looking up at the ceiling, "You know," Quinn laughed, "I remember doing this a lot when I was pregnant. Just looking up at the ceiling for answers to my thousand questions. I would just lay here with my hands on my giant belly thinking. I actually came up with my best answers on what to do by laying here like this." Quinn whispered.

Rachel didn't say anything, but just looked over at Quinn to see tears falling from her hazel eyes. Rachel knew why. Quinn missed Beth… more than anything and that hurt her to give her up. She wanted to keep her but knew Puck wouldn't be the best father and none of them would have a chance at a real life, "Quinn… what's your tattoo of?" Rachel finally asked.

Quinn didn't reply but lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a name in black ink. Beth Puckerman. "Now I have a piece of both of them" Quinn whispered, "Beth and Puck… I wanted a memory of what it could have been… but I know I made the right decisions. I just… wanted to have that."

**So what do you think? Good… bad? Review please! **

**-xoxox Salvatoregirl**


	8. Chapter 8:Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- I wanted to make sure this chapter included all the details possible to make it completely amazing!**

Chapter Eight: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Quinn opened the door to her room to allow Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena to enter with their dresses. They put them on the bed with Rachel and Quinn's before heading over to the large bathroom where the girls were doing their makeup and hair.

"We're here!" Caroline announced smiling.

"I can't believe today is here" Bonnie laughed.

"I can't believe we're invited and have dates too" Quinn said as she put mascara onto her already long and thick lashes. She brushed a champagne colored eye shadow over her eyelids and looked into the mirror, "Now the hair" Quinn smiled and excused herself from the bathroom where the other girls were doing their makeup. Quinn took her time taking the curlers from hair. She looked at the large curls that now framed her angular face and pinned them back with large silver clips inset with crystals. She finished it off with a bit of hairspray to make sure it stayed.

"You look awesome Quinn" Rachel smiled coming out to do her hair as well. She took the curlers of her own hair leaving long dark ringlets running down her back. Both of them picked up a tube of lip gloss. Rachel's was a fierce red and Quinn's a soft pink. It was such a difference from each other. They'd changed over the years so much. Rachel used to be a plaid skirt and sweater kind of girl and Quinn was the short skirt wearing sexy cheerleader. Now it was different. Rachel wasn't afraid to show some skin, she'd grown up but she was a tasteful kind of sexy. Quinn was more conservative, but it was something that showed skin, yet didn't. As some guys would say… she was quite the tease.

"We look amazing" Quinn smiled at their reflection in the mirror, "And we haven't even put on our dresses"

The other three girls joined them and they all looked at the reflection in the mirror. Elena's hair was put up in a fancy up-do with curled ringlets around her face. Bonnie's hair was straight reaching down to her waist. Caroline's hair was curled in large curls falling loosely around her face. They all looked beautiful with their makeup carefully done to complement their dresses that they had yet to put on.

"Ready for the drama?" Caroline asked.

"The drama?" Rachel looked confused.

"It's just that every time we go to one of these things something happens. Someone starts something or there are brooding stares across the room… fights waiting to take place. Who knows?" Caroline shrugged.

"Care! Don't scare them like that." Elena scolded.

"No… she's probably right… and it might be Quinn's fault." Rachel replied.

"What?!" Quinn gasped looking over at her friend.

"I mean…. While we were shopping for dresses Klaus called asking if you had a date to the Founders Ball" Rachel bit her lip waiting for Quinn to lash out at her.

"Klaus was going to ask me" Quinn whispered. It was more of a statement than a question… she couldn't believe this. Now she could be the cause of a few brooding stares… possibly the cause of an argument at an event that she had been invited to.

"Don't worry Quinn. You're going with Stefan and you like Stefan right? You'll have a ton of fun." Caroline promised wrapping an arm around Quinn. Quinn just nodded and they headed over to put on their dresses.

While they were changing Quinn made sure that no one was able to see her tattoo. She didn't want to answer the questions concerning that. Not yet anyway. After they were all dressed they put on their shoes and headed downstairs to meet the guys. All of them were standing with open mouths as their girls descended the stairs. All of their dates were there except Rachel's who knew he would never be invited into the Salvatore house.

Tyler was looking at Caroline's light blue dress that came to the floor and was made of chiffon fabric except the top where it was strapless and detailed with white crystals. She looked absolutely stunning. Bonnie had Jeremy's gaze in her dark green dress made of silk. It dropped straight to the floor but hugged her curves perfectly. Damon was smiling at Elena who was in a red strapless dress that was made of a tool fabric and fluffed out at the top just under the bust line which was lined with black crystals similar to Caroline's arrangement of them. Rachel seemed to feel uncomfortable that she didn't have a date right now to look at her the way that these guys were looking at their girls.

Rachel was dressed in a black off the shoulder dress that hugged her curves as well and had a slit reaching up to about mid-thigh that made the dress both sophisticated and sexy all at the same time. Rachel kept her smile though knowing that she'd see Kol soon.

Stefan smiled at Quinn and took her into his arms almost immediately, "You look absolutely beautiful" Stefan looked at the champagne colored dress Quinn was wearing that was straight across her chest showing just enough to tease as always. Her dress came down to the floor gathering slightly in a small pool of fabric at her feet. Around her neck she was wearing a regal like crystal necklace that just brought the whole thing together.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled back. The other couples seemed to be taking compliments from each other as well. They all needed to leave soon though to make it to the ball which began soon. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach as Stefan took her hand and she Rachel and Stefan got into Stefan's car.

"So Rachel who's your date?" Stefan inquired having a guess that it was going to be Kol. He didn't approve of Kol, but Rachel was only staying for a few days… how much damage could Kol do in a few days really? Klaus on the other hand had two months or more to do damage to Quinn.

"Kol… Klaus' brother. He called me and asked if I'd like to go to the ball with him and I figured why not before I got stuck at home alone" Rachel smiled awkwardly, again feeling like she didn't belong here. Not in the car with these two who seemed to make an adorable couple, sitting in the car and holding hands. Stefan is good for Quinn Rachel decided smiling to herself but she couldn't help feeling jealous of her best friend. Hopefully this thing with Kol could end up like Quinn and Stefan. Conservative, but secretly passionate and silly all the same.

XXX

"You know what to do correct?" Klaus asked looking at Rebekah.

"Yes Klaus… as soon as they get here let them dance for a bit and if they look too comfortable cut in and let everything just fall into place" Rebekah threw her hands up in the air dramatically and smirked as her gaze rested back on Klaus, "You're going through a lot of trouble to get to this girl… are you sure she's worth it?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she is" Klaus snapped knowing it was the truth. He didn't know why he'd gotten so defensive though. Perhaps it was just the lone fact that he hated to be questioned, "I'm just… hopelessly devoted to her… It's ridiculous, but I want her in my life Becks. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes Klaus… I've been in love before… and you… you're in love with this girl" Rebekah shrugged.

"In love with her?"

"Yes Klaus love… I didn't think you were capable of it either but it seems we were all mistaken, you're in love with this human girl. She must be something then… for you to have fallen so deeply for her." Rebekah seemed sympathetic towards Klaus. Although he had daggered her, he seemed to have changed and she had always been a sucker for sappy love stories.

"She really is… she's beautiful, strong, independent… she doesn't let anyone walk over her. She loves to be with friends… she won't turn her back on those she loves. She cares deeply… She loves without boundaries, but she doesn't let anyone know it. If she loves you, she won't tell you every day, but you'll know" Klaus smiled at the thought of her. He could hear her laugh… see her blushing cheeks as she looked down when laughing.

"And you got all that from one and a half dates?" Rebekah laughed remembering what Klaus had told her about meeting her and then going to a movie.

"You forget sister that I've had many years to practice the art of reading people and finding out about them from just one conversation" Klaus smirked picking up his tie and putting it around his neck. He tied it in the mirror and for just a moment he imagined Quinn coming up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and reaching around to tighten his tie. He would turn around and kiss her softly on the lips and she would kiss him back and whisper 'I love you'.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Rebekah smiled.

"How did you know?" Klaus asked pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

"You get this look in your eyes… you used to look like that when you thought about Tatiana… I'm glad it's for someone else this time. I can't wait to meet her… I really do hope that she's worth it. I don't want her to break your heart like Tatiana did." Rebekah smiled again, but her smile was sadder this time.

"Thank you Becks… You're a good sister you know that?" He asked.

"Yes… but it's nice to hear" Rebekah laughed and hugged Klaus.

"How do I look?" He asked when she'd backed away. Rebekah took away his glass of Bourbon and tightened his tie.

"Now… you look ready to take on the world" Rebekah laughed.

"Good" Klaus smirked.

XXX

They arrived to the ball and when they stepped in together all eyes turned to see them. Quinn clung to Stefan not liking the attention being on her even if it wasn't directly. She didn't feel comfortable in a room full of strangers at a ball for a town she didn't live in all her life, "Shh… it's okay" Stefan stroked her hair softly.

Eventually everyone in their group began to disperse and people went about their business. Quinn turned to find Rachel talking to Kol behind her. She hadn't even realized that he'd arrived. Kol offered out a hand to Rachel which she took and was led to the dance floor by Kol.

"Quinn… would you like to dance?" Stefan asked gently holding a hand out to her. Quinn nodded and took his hand with a smile. Stefan led her to the dance floor and placed a hand on the small of her back and the other in one of Quinn's hands. Quinn placed hers in his and another on his shoulder. She and Stefan moved gracefully on the dance floor, so in sync, so fluid in their motions. They danced so close together feeling comfortable and at ease. That was until a girl interrupted tapping Quinn on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She asked her accent thick.

Quinn turned to look at the girl and then back at Stefan whose mouth was dropped open in awe at seeing her. The girl was dressed in a low cut red dress and her blonde hair was curled and up into a loose ponytail. Quinn was honestly jealous especially with the way Stefan was looking at this girl.

"Rebekah" Stefan gasped dropping his hands from Quinn's body.

"Hello Stefan" She smiled batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Stefan hugged Rebekah forgetting Quinn all together, "Hey Sexy Becks! God I haven't seen you in forever" Quinn felt more out of place than ever. She felt anger boil inside of her for the nickname that he used for Rebekah. She wanted to scream and slap this girl all at the same time. Stefan had come here with her. Stefan had _kissed_ her just the other day. How could he do this to her? How could he be all over this other girl who had come out of nowhere and have completely forgotten about her?

"Quinn… I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look from across the room and just knew I had to get a better look… how have you been?" Klaus' voice filled her ears and she turned to see the person she knew could make everything better if she let him, "Would you like to dance Quinn?" Klaus asked as the beginning measures of a song Quinn knew very well but she couldn't think of the name or the artist at the moment because she was so angry at Stefan.

"Sure" She finally mumbled to Klaus. She put both of her arms around his neck and let Klaus put his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but keep her eyes searching for Stefan and Rebekah who were dancing together.

"Quinn are you alright?" Klaus asked trying to catch her attention.

"Yes" She whispered turning her eyes back to meet his, "I'm sorry… it's just I came here with Stefan and this girl shows up and he forgets I exist" Quinn bit her lip fighting back tears.

"I don't see how he could forget you love… you're the most beautiful girl at the ball. I see the way all of the guys are looking at you… the way they look like they want to hit me and hit Stefan before. However, I happen to be lucky enough to have you all to myself" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Not quite… we're in a room full of people Klaus… my friends are here. You hardly have me to yourself" Quinn smirked trying to put her anger to good use instead of going to slap the girl Rebekah across the face.

"Why don't we fix that" He smirked kissing her forehead softly.

"Klaus" Quinn warned.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm mad at you too" Quinn stated.

"What a coincidence… I'm angry with myself too… I bet we're mad for the same reason. Are you angry I didn't ask you to the ball? I'm angry that I didn't ask you before that Salvatore boy" Klaus reasoned knowing that this fight was coming.

"You sure do know how to talk yourself out of a mess don't you Klaus" Quinn sighed.

"That depends… did it work?"

"Yes, but that's only because I can tell you're just livid that I'm here with Stefan… or that I was… who is that Rebekah girl anyway?" Quinn found herself asking.

"Well Rebekah and Stefan have been friends for ages… they used to be together… even before Elena came along they'd dated and it ended badly. Stefan left her because he thought he wasn't good enough for her, but obviously he still has some feelings for her" Klaus shrugged.

Quinn gritted her teeth angrily, "Is that so?"

"Yes" Klaus replied.

"Then why did he ask me to this stupid thing? _Why did he kiss me?_" Quinn whispered. She stopped dancing pressing fingers against her lips remembering the feel of his lips on hers. Her breathing became quicker and she took more steps back from Klaus.

"You kissed him!" Klaus' eyes narrowed at Stefan.

"How could he just… not tell me he loved someone else?" Quinn felt tears in her eyes.

"He kissed you?" Klaus couldn't believe that his plan to get Quinn had both backfired and hurt him. He was hurting her right now by letting Rebekah come back and awakening old feelings in Stefan for his sister. He was hurting himself because he knew that Quinn and Stefan had kissed. She had feelings for Stefan… she kissed him before he, Klaus, kissed her.

"I have to go" Quinn bit her lip and ran out of the ball room feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't hear anyone follow her, but just as she had made it to the bottom of the stairs she ran into someone, "I'm sorry" Quinn blurted out, her voice shaky.

"It's fine" a guy's voice said. A voice Quinn knew very, very well. She looked up into the face of the man that she'd loved such a long time ago. The father of her child was standing in front of her. Here in Virginia at the Founders Ball where she had come with another man and then another, "Puck" Quinn gasped.

"Quinn" He whispered putting his hands on her cheeks, "I didn't think I'd find you here so quickly… you're crying… what happened?" Puck asked immediately concerned as he wiped some of tears away with his thumbs, but they were still coming.

"This guy-"

"Whose ass do I have to kick? Come on… show me and I'll teach them a lesson. No one messes with you and gets away with it." Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Quinn dug her heels into the ground stopping him from going into the room.

"Puck… you can't just go in there and beat someone up! What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Quinn snapped, more tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't take the look he was giving her. She couldn't take how much love was in those eyes that rested on her own. She couldn't handle the look in his eyes as he got ready to fight for one of the few people he'd ever loved. She couldn't stand knowing that she was one of the only people Noah Puckerman had loved.

"I can if they hurt you… and I came here to tell you I love you Quinn. I don't care where we live or anything but I love you I'll do whatever it takes to get you back Quinn! I love you so much… and Berry told Kurt where she was going after Finn came and they broke up… Finn went looking for her. I was talking to him and he was whining about Rachel and happened to mention she went to see you in Virginia… then I just had to find out exactly where from who better than Rachel's best friend?" Puck shrugged.

"Quinn what's going on?" Caroline asked coming out of the room with Tyler, "I saw you leave… who is this" She asked looking over at Puck skeptically.

"I'm Noah Puckerman… I go by Puck… I came to see Quinn." Puck replied.

"Quinn are you okay?" Bonnie inquired out of breath as she joined Caroline and Tyler with Jeremy behind her, "Who is this guy?"

"Quinn… what happened?" Rachel asked coming out with Kol. Damon, Elena and even Klaus were behind her, "Puck what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel screeched seeing the boy with the Mohawk here. Stefan and Rebekah joined the group in the front.

"Who is Puck… why is he here… and can everyone just stop asking Quinn the same damn question?" Damon snapped trying to remain on Quinn's side seeing that she needed someone to stop asking her questions directly.

"I'm fine… Just… don't worry about it" Quinn whispered tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I was going to wait till later to tell you this Quinn, but when better than in front of all of your new friends? These are her friends right? I assume so since you all seem so concerned about her" Puck reached into his pocket and knelt down in front of Quinn, "Quinn Lucy Fabray… I love you more than anything… Will you- will you marry me?" He smiled.

There was a universal gasp among the group. Quinn's hand flew to her mouth as she looked down at the simple silver band with a large diamond in the middle. Quinn's breathing became quicker and the world started to spin around her. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She couldn't see what was in front of her. What was left, what was right… she didn't know the difference. She felt the pressure as everyone looked at her confused and somewhat expectantly. Quinn couldn't do this. Not now. She turned and took off down the stairs.

She heard her name being called but she didn't stop running. Finally all she could hear was the rush of wind in her ears. She still didn't stop. She kept running. She didn't care that her lungs were on fire or that her legs were numb. She didn't care that her dress was getting ripped apart at the bottom as it scraped the gravel and mud as she ran. She didn't know where she was but she felt like she still wasn't far enough away from anyone. She kept going until she heard the rushing of water instead of just the rush of wind in her ears. She was still sobbing heavily when she stopped at the top of the cliff. Water was rushing just below her. It was like a mini waterfall and she found it peaceful as she watched the water rush down, churning at the bottom. The reflection of the moon was beautiful on it as well, but she found it hard to concentrate as she still felt dizzy.

"Quinn?" She jumped at the sound of her name. She turned away from the water to see Klaus standing in front of her, "Quinn… are you alright?" He asked gently. He surveyed her frightened expression and the tear stains on her cheeks where more tears were still falling.

"H-h-how did you get here so fast" Quinn's voice shook as she took another step away from him, another step unknowingly closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I just did alright… are you okay?" Klaus asked again.

"There's no way… I saw you stuck behind everyone else… you couldn't have gotten here so fast" Quinn whimpered taking yet another step back. She was frightened of him, there was something odd about him. He wasn't normal. It wasn't possible for him to have gotten here a second after she did and not be a bit out of breath like she was.

"I'm here though aren't I?" He held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "Just come with me Quinn… I'll take you home" He offered.

"No!" Quinn shouted stepping back again, "Puck is there… h-h-he wants me to marry him… Stefan lied to me… he used me… you flirted with me for nothing… you just want what every other guy I've ever met wanted. You don't care a thing about me!" Quinn's voice lowered and more tears spilled from her eyes. Another step towards the ledge.

"Quinn listen… I do care about you… Come home please" Klaus whispered, his eyes pleading with her as he held his arms out. He expected her to run into his arms and let him protect her, take her safely home but she was thinking nothing of the sort.

"No" She whispered, "My whole life I've never been good enough for anyone. I wasn't good enough for my parents… I wasn't good enough for Finn. I wasn't good enough for Puck for a long time… I wasn't good enough for Beth… I was just never enough… never" Quinn sobbed.

He stepped cautiously towards her, "Quinn you are enough though…" Klaus felt tears in his own eyes for the first time in centuries.

"You're a liar… get away from me!" Quinn snapped she took another step back and slipped on the slick rocks. It sent her flying over the edge of the cliff. Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs as she plummeted towards the rushing water. She watched the blurred colors of green, brown, and grey all illuminated by the moonlight. It was kind of beautiful in a very twisted way. She knew she was going to die, right then and there she knew. She was going to die and she knew that she'd failed Beth. The thought of her baby girl with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes filled her vision. That was the last thing that she saw before her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9:Its Getting Harder to Breathe

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N- I hope everyone liked the last chapter and enjoy this one as much**

**P.S: I'm writing this one in Klaus' POV or most of it anyway because I thought it would be more insightful as to what's going on. **

**Xoxo- Salvatoregirl **

Chapter Nine: It's Getting Harder and Harder to Breathe

_I could hear someone screaming. I could see colors like gray, green and blue rushing past me. I soon realized that the screaming was me. I was falling and falling fast. My body broke the surface of some water. I felt like all of bones had been smashed, the warmth was sucked out of my body. You would have thought the water would be warm if it was summertime, but it was freezing. I couldn't breathe. I felt weights on my chest, I tried to open my mouth to breathe, but water rushed in making it even harder. I thrashed around in the water trying to get to the surface, to my baby girl. I couldn't do it. I screamed, but my scream was silenced by water and it was even harder to breathe. I was going to die, there was no reason to keep struggling. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into oblivion. _

I sat watching her. She lay unmoving, her breath halted. Was she dead? Was I too late? When Quinn had fallen into the falls I immediately jumped in after her praying that I could find her and get her out before it was too late. I fear now though that I was too late, that she is dead or worse. Worse meaning I'd turned her. When I got her out of the falls I gave her some of my blood after getting that damned water out of her lungs. She was pale and cold as ice… I wasn't sure it was going to work. So far it hadn't.

I thought about what I'd do if she died right now. I don't think I could make it… not this time. I'd felt too much for her. All of my life I'd been surrounded by death and the cause of much of it, but this time I couldn't bear to see that angelic face of hers as they closed a casket to put her in the ground. I couldn't bear knowing that her beautiful laughter that sounded of chimes was forever silenced. It wouldn't be at my hands this time, her death, it would be at the hands of sheer fate that took her from this earth. However, was fate really being fair?

I looked up at Quinn again praying for her to wake up. To do _something_, but she just laid there as still as before. I knew that soon I'd have to tell that Puck character that she was dead and to go home. I'd have to tell the girl, Rachel, the same. In fact, right now… none of them even knew where she was. They have a search team looking for her now, but they won't find her. Not here anyway. I wonder if anyone really cares that she's gone… anyone from Mystic Falls. Of course I know that kid Puck cares, he wanted to marry the girl for God's sakes… Rachel cared. Did Damon? Did Elena? Did Bonnie or Jeremy or Matt? Did Tyler or Caroline or even Stefan care that Quinn was gone and could be dead? I doubted it.

Again I looked up at Quinn, again I prayed for her to move. Again, she did nothing. I was beginning to lose hope that she would ever breathe again. I took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it gently. "Please" I whispered and brought her hand up to my lips placing a kiss on the top of her hand. For a moment there was nothing but silence surrounding me, but then in that silence I could swear I felt her squeeze my hand back. I froze. There it was again. Then it was no longer silent… I could hear the tiny thump of her heart beating in her chest. She was alive. Humanly alive.

I sat absolutely still. Waiting. "Please" I begged again in a whisper. Without warning Quinn shot up from the bed taking a sharp intake of breath as she did so. She was breathing heavy for a moment before finally she was able to calm down. Calm down enough to realize someone was holding her hand and that it was me. I watched her hazel eyes go from curiosity to fear all in less than a second. She pulled her hand away from me and held it close to her.

"W-w-what happened?" She gasped, "How am I here? Where is here? I thought I was dead" Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears and I wasn't sure if it was from joy or sorrow or confusion. Perhaps it was a morbid combination of all three. She looked at me expecting an answer even though she was still afraid of me. I knew that she knew something was different about me… that I wasn't normal. Now I had to explain myself… or tell her the truth… I wasn't sure which would work best now.

"Well… you fell and I jumped in after you. I pulled you out of the water and got all of the water out of your lungs… Then I took you home, well to my home, and kept you here to make sure you were okay" I replied hoping that she'd ask no further questions because I wasn't sure how many more I could answer and spin a web of lies that I couldn't keep up with.

"No" Quinn stated shaking her head, "There is no way I could have survived that fall unscathed and neither could you. It's not humanly possible." She shook her head again shifting to sit back her legs. I watched her carefully trying to be sure that she was in fact human and not a vampire. I somehow knew that telling her I was a vampire would be easier than telling her that she had become a vampire. I also knew that her becoming a vampire would have just been me being selfish… maybe it was me being selfish that jumped in the water to save her.

"Let's say I'm not human" I whispered.

"What?" She gasped, "What did you say?" She spat moving away from me.

"I said I'm not human" I replied, my voice still at a whisper. My eyes however didn't leave hers, I wanted her to know that I was telling the truth… I didn't want to have to lie and then compel her to believe me. I wanted everything to be honest and open… it was only fair since I had scared her off of that cliff.

"What are you?" She whispered, her lip curling at the top as she scooted further away from me, towards the opposite edge of the bed. I didn't answer her. I couldn't yet. "_What __**are **__you?!" _ She screamed, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. "_**Answer me!**_" She shouted, her voice shaking.

"I'm a vampire" I replied.

Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. She sat frozen to the spot. That was until I reached out to her. She backed away further and just as she was about to slip off the bed I'd caught her. Her eyes went wide with fear as she looked at me, "LET ME GO!" She screeched pounding against my chest. I set her down and she ran for the door. I was there before she could even touch it.

"Quinn… listen to me please… I can't have you running around town screaming vampire. I won't hurt you I swear… Just please let me explain" I begged. I couldn't believe that I, the strongest vampire of them all, was begging a human girl to listen to me. I realized that I cared about her enough though to let her see my weakness for her.

"Go away!" She screamed and ran for the window. I stopped her there too. I hated that I had to trap her, but I needed my secret safe. For her sake and for all the innocent people's sake who lived in this town. If they knew what I was… well let us just say that there would be a bloodbath. One no human or normal vampire could escape from. "How did you do that!?" She seemed frustrated and exhausted.

"I told you… I'm a vampire… I can explain the details if you'd just sit down and listen with an open mind." I looked at her, pleaded with her. I watched her tense stance slowly loosen. Her hardened face elapsed into its usual calm demeanor. Lastly her arms dropped to her sides and she sat down on a small bench in front of my bed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and sat down beside her. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Quinn… I am not just any vampire… I'm the original vampire. However, I'm also a werewolf, but because I'm a vampire that side of me is virtually nonexistent. I do drink human blood, but I try to stick to blood bags from a hospital rather than taking them from a human life lately. I have killed thousands in my day." I saw her eyes go wide and her body tensed again, but she said nothing, "I don't want to lie to you so I'm being honest… I killed Elena and Jeremy's aunt…. And many more people that the group of your friends found close to them. I didn't really regret it until I met you… you taught me to feel again and I haven't regretted the way I've lived as much until now." I broke my gaze from her and instead looked at my hands that were resting on either side of the bench we were sitting on.

Quinn's lips parted again, she wanted to say something, "Is anyone else a vampire?" Quinn's voice was hoarse. She was afraid and nervous, I could see it in every fiber of her being. It seemed to be radiating off of her in great waves as she waited for my response.

I looked back up at her, "Yes… Stefan and Damon are…. Rebekah is… My brothers Elijah and Kol. I have another brother, Finn who is a vampire as well. There are many vampires in the world, but those are the ones close to you… I assume that's what you wanted to know."

"Are Stefan and Damon and your sibling's originals like you?" Quinn asked.

"Stefan and Damon are far from being originals. My family… they are originals, but I am THE original. There is no one more powerful than me on this planet." I replied simply, trying to remain as honest as possible without scaring her away. Then again, maybe I did want to scare her into staying away from here. It would be best…. But I was selfish. I didn't want to leave her. Not now, not ever.

"Did you ever want to-" She stopped and I could see her cheeks turning red, "drink my blood?" She inquired. It was an honestly innocent question but I found myself wanting to laugh. I didn't though because I knew it would make her feel worse about asking it and it may scare her.

"You do smell lovely, but no… I never wanted to use you like that" I replied honestly. The thought of drinking from her had never really crossed my mind. Well, I suppose it did when I first saw her as it crosses every vampires' mind, but I denounced it too quickly to act on it or for it to mean anything. She sat pondering all that I'd said and I wondered if she was going to ask any more questions or just run away from me.

"How did I really survive that fall? I felt myself dying… I tried to hold on… I passed out… my lungs were full of water, I couldn't breathe… I know how you survived, but how did I?" Quinn looked over at me through her eyelashes and I couldn't help but feel like I'd done something terrible. She looked so nlost, she looked as though her entire world had changed and she'd missed it. In all honesty, it had though. With what I'd told her, her entire world was altered and now she was left feeling like she couldn't trust anything or anyone.

"I gave you some of my blood as quickly as I could after I'd cleared your lungs…. My blood… Vampire blood has powers to heal, but it can also change another human into a vampire if they have it and then die. When I pulled you out, you weren't dead… luckily I made it in time so that my blood didn't change you and you were able to remain human" I took a deep breath at the end of this. My throat constricted and I couldn't understand why. I couldn't understand it until I felt hot tears on my cheeks.

Quinn looked astonished at seeing me cry, I was surprised that I was crying. I hadn't cried since I turned, but now… looking at her and thinking that she could have been dead just hours before this made me feel as if my heart was being torn out. I turned away to hide the tears from her. I soon felt a gentle hand on my cheek turning me to face Quinn again. She looked me in the eyes and wiped away the tears with her thumbs, "You saved me" She whispered in awe.

I nodded, She looked grateful but at the same time I could still see that she was angry… angry beyond belief. Everyone here I had lied to her, I had lied to her. I hurt her…. She had obviously had enough before I got to her… I had to wonder that if I hadn't gotten to her would she have jumped instead of falling. No, she was upset… not suicidal.

"Quinn… I'm sorry" I whispered reaching out to touch her knee. She immediately receded from my touch, afraid.

She scoffed, "Sorry for what? Saving me? Me too" She snapped looking down at the floor.

"No Quinn… I'm sorry for lying to you" I stated becoming slightly annoyed, but did I really have a reason to be? I lied to her, she had a right to be angry… but I think I was more irritated with her lack of will to live anymore. I'd never seen Quinn Fabray's face so pale, her eyes so hollow, her back hunched over the way it was now, her hands shaking.

She was so broken. More than broken actually… she was completely destroyed. Was there anything really that I could do to make it better? I could let her go… she could figure things out on her own… Maybe that was for the best, "Quinn… go home" I whispered, my eyes unable to meet hers.

She looked up at me, seemingly confused at my words, "home? You want me to go home? What is home anyway?! I don't have a home! I don't even have a home in Ohio! I got thrown out of my home when I was sixteen and you know why? It's because I was pregnant! With Puck's baby! I was pregnant at sixteen so my mother kicked me out and I haven't been back since. So where the hell am I supposed to go? Back to the boarding house where all of those people are waiting for me? Stay here with you? You lied to me… You could hurt me" Quinn had tears in her eyes. The broken image of her shattered even more and I'm not sure that anyone could repair it.

Honestly, I was not expecting to hear what I did about Quinn. That she had a child already? Was that who Beth was? Is that why Puck wanted to marry her? Now she was scared, more frightened of what I would do to her… what I could do to her…. What I thought of her. "Quinn… what are you afraid of? What do you think I'm going to do to you?" I asked trying to dig deeper without hurting her.

"You're going to think that I'm a slut… because I had a baby at sixteen… You're going to judge me for one thing that I did just like everyone else. You will change what you thought of me because of one thing… just like everyone else. I'm also afraid of what you are. I'm afraid to trust you even though you saved me. You could show up… behind me and bite into my neck taking my life for good… sucking every drop of my blood from my body until my heart is no longer beating. You could turn me too… forcing me to live in a world that I love, but in a life that I hate… The one good thing in my life that means anything to me is Beth and if you turned me… that would mean never seeing her again. I'd be dead to her and everyone else." Quinn's voice fell to a whisper and more tears escaped her dead emotionless eyes.

"You do know that I'd never do that to you don't you? I'd never hurt you Quinn… I don't care what you've done in your past. Hell even if I did care I couldn't judge because I have a closet full of skeletons that have accumulated over the years. I've killed hundreds… thousands. For food and for sport. So yes, you should be afraid of me, but I will not hurt you Quinn. Not for anything in the world." I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away, "I won't hurt you Quinn… I care too much about you." I stated.

"I have to get out of here… I am sorry… I can't do this" Quinn stood up and ran from my room. She paused at the door to look back at me, "You shouldn't care about me. And you must understand that I can't do this because every man that has ever said they loved me betrayed me or left me behind… but I won't tell anyone about you… Goodbye Klaus" Quinn's voice choked as more tears found their way out of her eyes. She disappeared from the door way and a moment later I could hear the slam of the front door as she took off from the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Love the way you lie

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the Vampire Diaries**

**A/N- Sorry, I have taken so long to update but I just wasn't really sure what to do after this one, but here we go, I'll do my best! Enjoy! **

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

_**"I have to get out of here… I am sorry… I can't do this" Quinn stood up and ran from my room. She paused at the door to look back at me, "You shouldn't care about me. And you must understand that I can't do this because every man that has ever said they loved me betrayed me or left me behind… but I won't tell anyone about you… Goodbye Klaus" Quinn's voice choked as more tears found their way out of her eyes. She disappeared from the door way and a moment later I could hear the slam of the front door as she took off from the house.**_

Chapter Ten: Love the way you lie

Quinn had no idea what to do or where to go. She didn't have a car, so how was she going to get away from here? She stood feeling lost in Klaus' driveway trying to figure out where to go. All she knew was that she needed to get away from here and fast. She could feel tears still falling down her cheeks and perhaps she couldn't think straight because she was so upset. Just when she was beginning to lose hope and go inside she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. Footsteps.

"Quinn... what are you doing here?" A girl's voice asked. It wasn't anyone she knew well though. Quinn whipped around and saw another blonde, Rebekah, was standing in front of her.

"Stay away from me" Quinn snapped immediately.

"Quinn I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you" Rebekah spoke softly trying to remain calm with the girl who seemed to be frightened of everything at the moment. She just seemed so scared of her and jumpy... but why?

"Didn't mean to frighten me?!" Quinn almost screamed, "You're a vampire... you and Klaus and Elijah and Damon... and Stefan... all of you! You all lied to me!" Quinn sobbed.

"Quinn... none of us will hurt you... what are you doing out here?" Rebekah asked careful to remain calm and keep her distance.

"I'm trying to leave" Quinn felt awkward revealing anything to her but she knew this could be the only way she'd be able to leave here, "I just can't because I don't have a car or a place to go to get away from everything... I just.. I can't do this! I need to get out of here and don't worry I won't tell anyone about any of you I just need to get away, I need to think" Quinn ran a hand through her messy hair just feeling overwhelmed.

"Alright... take my car" Rebekah took keys out of her jean pocket and tossed the keys to Quinn. Quinn barely caught them, looking like a deer in headlights, "I know you won't tell anyone either... Just take the car... take a drive, clear your head. It always helps me" Rebekah offered Quinn a small smile.

Quinn nodded carefully, "Thanks" She whispered before hitting the unlock button and watching which of the cars beeped in response. Quinn looked back for Rebekah, but she was already gone. This was a bit of a shock to Quinn because she'd forgotten how fast vampires were, though she'd just experienced it recently. She shook her head to clear it a bit before getting into the car that she assumed was Rebekah's and got in.

'_Now where to go?'_ Quinn asked herself as she pulled out of the driveway. What could she do to get away without anyone knowing where she was going but where she'd be safe and able to think. Quinn's mind wandered to the choir room back in Ohio but she couldn't go to Ohio. Not alone anyway, not when she'd just run away from a party and no one knew where she was. Maybe just driving would help her. She turned on the radio and flipped it from the pop station Rebekah had left it on to a 70's or 80's station. Just when she thought that this would help sooth her the song 'Beth' by Kiss came on.

Quinn felt tears, not of sorrow but of joy, fall down her cheeks thinking of Puck singing this to her. It was the way they picked her baby's name... Beth. Quinn smiled singing along softly to the lyrics, "_And we just can't find the sound... just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin' oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?_" Quinn looked at the clock it was only nine am. Shelby was in New York... that was about eight hours from where she was. Closer than Ohio, but she'd have to tell someone where she was going.

Quinn looked for her phone but realized that she still had on her dress from last night. She'd have to get clothes too... she couldn't show up in New York like this. She flipped down the visor and opened the mirror. Looking it it she saw she looked like a drown rat. Her hair was tangled and her makeup smudged so much that she looked like a raccoon or a zombie. Quinn Fabray had never in her life looked so pathetic. She knew then that she had to go back to the boarding house and face everyone before she could go to see Beth. She needed her phone, she needed a shower... but most importantly she needed Beth.

Quinn made an abrupt u-turn and headed in the direction of the boarding house. A few minutes later she pulled into the driveway and immediately, as if they knew she was coming, everyone ran out of the house and surrounded her. "Quinn! Oh my God! Are you okay?" Rachel asked hugging her tightly. "Why are you wet? What happened Quinn?" Bonnie inquired from behind Rachel. "Quinn! I'm so sorry for freaking you out with that proposal... I totally understand if you aren't ready, but we have time... we can make it work" Puck jumped in taking the place of Rachel. "I hate to ask you the same question over and over, but Quinn are you okay? We were all really worried about you" Damon looked sympathetic.

"I want everyone to take about ten steps away from me. NOW" Quinn demanded, her upper lip curling angrily. Everyone immediately backed away, even though none besides Rachel and Puck had known her that long they could obviously see that she was angry and did not want to mess with her. "Now... I am going to go inside, I'm going to change, I'm going to take a shower then I will get my phone and I will leave. All you need to know is that I am fine. Puck... you need to go home and I never want to see you again. You ruined everything we ever had when you slapped me in the choir room. We're finished. Rachel... you can stay here but be careful around Kol. Damon and Stefan... I want to talk to you away from everyone else. Now, the rest of you please... leave me alone right now." Quinn bit back more tears as the group dispersed leaving only Puck, Damon, Stefan and Rachel standing in front of her, "Rachel... can you please help Puck pack his things" Quinn snapped glaring at Puck.

Rachel nodded and quickly hurried off with Puck leaving just Damon and Stefan, "what's going on? Why did you need to talk to us alone?" Damon asked concerned.

"I know that both of you are vampires... I want to know why neither of you thought it was important to share that kind of information with me being that, you know, I LIVE WITH YOU!" Quinn hissed. "Klaus told me everything when he saved me from falling off of a cliff... he said he used his blood or something to save me and so here I am."

"Well he just told you everything didn't he" Damon mumbled under his breath. Stefan elbowed him in the ribs before speaking himself, "He told you about us and he saved you because you fell off of a cliff?"

"Yes" Quinn replied simply.

"Okay... well Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline all know about us too. Caroline is actually a vampire too, but she'd never ever hurt you... none of us would Quinn. None of us have ever dreamed of it... so just know that you are safe" Stefan whispered and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Let go of me Stefan... I am still angry with you for leaving me at the ball to hang out with Rebekah... If you didn't want to go with me you should have just said so alright?" Quinn had no idea why she'd still be angry about this after everything, but maybe it was her pride that was hurt by this. She'd already been the date that a guy didn't really want. She'd done that junior year when she wanted to be prom queen. She'd forced Finn Hudson to go with her so that they'd win, but Finn wanted to go with Rachel... so again, Quinn was just a back up.

"I'm really sorry about that Quinn... Rebekah and I go way back... like the 1920's... I hadn't seen her since then and I got a bit carried away. I didn't even know that she'd be there. I shouldn't have done that to you... I feel horrible okay?" Stefan looked down at the ground, honestly ashamed of what he'd done.

"Fine" Was all Quinn could manage to say to him, so she turned to Damon, "I'm going to New York... today. I'll be back in a few days but I need to get away from here to think okay? So just let everyone know that I'm sorry for scaring them, but that now I just need to think about everything... if Elena and all of them already know just tell them that that's why I'm leaving. Oh, and do me a favor and don't let Rachel know about you all okay?" Quinn looked at them helplessly needing them to understand her reasons for leaving.

"I get it... I'll see you in a few days then?" Damon asked.

"Yes" Quinn nodded, "Thanks for understanding"

The two Salvatore brothers nodded and walked up with Quinn into the house where she proceeded upstairs into the bathroom to take a shower and get herself together before heading to New York to see Beth, alone.

XXX

Quinn got out of the shower, got dressed and was packing her suitcase when Rachel came in, "Hey Quinn... Puck just left... I'm sorry that he came like that. I know you told me what happened and I understand why you don't want him near you. I just wish he hadn't come... but anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were okay... I'm not sure what happened to you, but I'm not sure I want to know... I'm just glad you're okay" Rachel hugged her and Quinn couldn't resist hugging her back.

"Thank you for being here for me Rachel... You don't know how much it means to me. I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving too for a bit... I just need a break from everything... I already spoke to Damon, you can stay here in this room till I get back. Just remember to be careful around Kol... you don't know him that well okay?" Quinn felt a bit like a mother warning Rachel like that with wisdom she couldn't share with Rachel, not yet anyway.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I need to see Beth" Quinn replied.

Rachel just nodded, she couldn't really quite grasp the love a mother had for her child when she wasn't a mother and had never had one, but she knew that Quinn needed to see Beth. Beth was the only thing that ever really meant something to Quinn. Beth was the reason Quinn had changed from her punk rock self back into the sweet blonde that she was today. Beth meant everything to Quinn and Rachel knew that her friend regretted giving Beth up more than anything, so who was she to stand in the way of Quinn?

"Alright... You be careful" Rachel hugged Quinn again. Both stood for awhile hugging knowing that they were going to see each other soon, but something made Quinn and Rachel hold on just a little longer. Especially Quinn... she knew that being here was dangerous and she hoped that nothing would happen to Rachel when she left, "See you soon" Rachel smiled breaking the embrace.

"Soon" Quinn promised with tears in her eyes for the millionth time that day.

Quinn watched Rachel exit the room and then turned her attention back to her suitcase. She packed a few more things like her toothbrush and hair brush before grabbing her phone and charger from the night stand. She packed the charger in a pocket inside the suitcase and put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked around the room making sure she had everything before closing the lid to the suitcase. She slowly zipped it closed thinking silently to herself, "Happy Birthday Quinn" She whispered to herself as the zipper finally reached the other end and she picked up the suitcase to pack it into the car and then drove off heading towards New York.

**So what do we think? Beth time?! yes?! haha I hope you enjoyed... Until next time**

**xoxox SalvatoreGirl**


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Piece of Heaven

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or Glee**

**A/N- I am not going to give up on this story, I'm happy to see that some people are still interested in it. However, I received a review from someone anonymous that was promptly deleted because it was so rude. I will accept constructive criticism but I will not tolerate just blatant disregard for my work. **

**Thank you to: ****Amy, ResidentEvilChris, Guest, gleegirl116, smkbaby123, Candi, and anyone else who has kept up with this story.**

**Now that I've gotten that out... to the writing! **

**xoxo SalvatoreGirl**

**Quinn watched Rachel exit the room and then turned her attention back to her suitcase. She packed a few more things like her toothbrush and hair brush before grabbing her phone and charger from the night stand. She packed the charger in a pocket inside the suitcase and put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked around the room making sure she had everything before closing the lid to the suitcase. She slowly zipped it closed thinking silently to herself, "Happy Birthday Quinn" She whispered to herself as the zipper finally reached the other end and she picked up the suitcase to pack it into the car and then drove off heading towards New York.**

Chapter Eleven: Little Piece of Heaven.

Quinn turned the radio in the car up enough to drown out any thoughts that she was having. She listened to a standard pop station trying to keep herself from thinking about Klaus or anyone else for that matter besides Beth. Some part of Quinn though wished that she had someone here with her. Someone, anyone, to talk to that she would feel comfortable with. She took a deep breath and focused on the road in front of her trying her best to forget about Mystic Falls for now.

Hours later she past the road sign reading: "Welcome to New York" and she felt her heart beat faster. She was nervous but excited. She was praying that Shelby would let her see Beth at all. If she didn't this trip would have been for nothing. Quinn looked at the clock it was only five in the afternoon, thank god. She pulled into a gas station and as her gas was pumped she picked up her cell phone and called Shelby.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah... It's me... I was wondering if I could meet you and Beth for dinner tonight. I'm in New York right now and I'd really love it if you'd let me see her" Quinn felt the all too familiar hot prick of tears behind her eyes as waited for Shelby's response. "I know this is short notice, but I haven't seen Beth in over a year. Please" Quinn whispered the last word praying that she would say yes.

"Okay... Meet us at Romeo's in time square... Beth loves their pizza." Shelby finally said feeling at ease with letting Quinn see her in a public place after what had happened Quinn's senior year. Quinn couldn't help but let a wide smile break across her face at the mere thought of seeing Beth again.

"Alright... I'll be there in thirty minutes?" Quinn figured that was enough time to find a hotel and then get to them where she would finally see Beth. Shelby mumbled a 'See you then' and then the line went dead. Quinn almost shouted with utter joy. Quinn took the time she had to find a hotel right outside of the city and got a room to put her stuff away before she got back into the car and headed for the restaurant.

"Hello. Welcome to Romeo's... Can I help you?" A smiling waiter greeted.

"Um... I'm not sure my er friend is here yet... Can I have a table for three?" Quinn inquired biting her lip.

"Of course... Right this way" the waiter led her to a booth in the middle of the restaurant where he set the three menus leaving Quinn to sit alone. She waited... and waited... and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Was Shelby even going to show up? She tapped her foot impatiently growing more agitated by the second. She jumped when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Happy Birthday Quinn!" Several voices shouted at once.

"Thanks?" Quinn made it sound like a question.

"It's the rest of the Unholy trinity... and Mercedes we wanted to call and say Happy Birthday You!" Santana, a friend from high school, said. Quinn could faintly hear Brittany and Mercedes in the back round.

"Thanks girls, but I have to go... I'll talk to you soon... bye!" Quinn tried to sound cheerful and figured she did a decent job since the girls went a long with it and hung up after saying goodbye as well. Now, Quinn checked the time and realized that Shelby was late. Ten minutes late. Quinn's palms were sweating with nerves. She wasn't sure how much more she could take just sitting and waiting for someone who might not show up.

'she has to come' Quinn thought to herself. 'She has to' She waited another ten minutes and it was six o'clock. They were really late now. 'This can't be happening' Quinn felt tears in her eyes. Shelby had taunted her with the idea of seeing Beth again only to not show up. How could she do that? Then a thought popped into Quinn's head, 'What if something happened to Beth?

* * *

Klaus sat in the house with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he'd just told Quinn what he did and that she took off running. He looked up when the door opened and Rebekah walked into the house, "Nik... Are you alright?" She asked carefully sitting across from him, "That was a dumb question. Of course you're not okay... but you have to give her time Klaus."

"I know... but what if she never comes back to me" Klaus whispered.

Rebekah's eyes softened. She'd never seen Klaus so vulnerable... not since Tatia or Katherine, "Klaus... I'll be honest I let her borrow my car. I think she's headed to New York for something, but you have to let her go. You have to give her space, time. Just do that okay?" Rebekah touched his knee gently.

"I know... I know Rebekah but you have to see that I haven't cared about anyone as much as Quinn since Katherine. I can't lose her." Klaus stated. Rebekah looked at her brother and she could see a determined look coming across his face. He was going to try to go after Quinn, but Rebekah couldn't have him running after her. She had other plans.

A split second later Klaus was up and headed towards the door. Just before he hit touched the door Rebekah had a small dagger inserted in his back. He fell to the ground his face graying. A smirk found it's way onto Rebekah's lips as she stepped over her brother grabbing his car keys from the hook, "Sorry brother... I can't have you ruining things for me"

Rebekah drove to the grill and sat down across from a familiar brunette, "Hello Katarina" She smirked.

"Rebekah... Did you do what I asked?" Katherine asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yep... he's in the house. Now our deal. Give me what I want." Rebekah stated. Katherine reached into a bag beside her and pulled out a thick folder with several papers inside. "This is it?" Rebekah asked when the folder was in her hand.

"You asked for information. That is what I got you" Katherine replied, "Why do you need to know about this Quinn Fabray girl anyway?" She asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Because she is making Nik insane. I'm just going to get rid of her. Then Klaus will move on for you, Stefan will too. She's got everything I've ever wanted. A family, people who love her..." Rebekah seemed to be looking off into the distance as she reminisced about her fantasy world.

"Are you going to be completely insane and compel everyone into believing you're her?" Katherine asked, her arms crossed over her chest. A sudden realization came over her, "That's why you wanted the drivers license with her name and her picture on it. Good god you're crazy... but whatever. It's not my business. I get my revenge on Klaus. That's all I really wanted." Katherine smirked standing up and leaving the restaurant.

Rebekah smile, she was about to get everything she wanted and it would be so simple too. Quinn was out of the picture for now, but sooner or later Rebekah would catch up with her and yes, she'd kill her slowly and enjoy it. She smiled wickedly and finally left the restaurant herself.

* * *

Quinn picked up her phone and dialed Shelby's number. There was no answer. Just as she was getting her things together to leave she heard a female voice behind her, "Quinn! I'm so sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic and I couldn't call because my cell phone died... anyway we're here now." Quinn saw Shelby approaching her, but her eyes were on the little angel in her arms.

"Its fine" Quinn found herself saying without taking her eyes off of Beth, "She is so beautiful... Can I hold her?" Quinn asked. Shelby nodded and handed the small child over to Quinn. Looking at Beth Quinn could see Puck's eyes, her hair, her nose, Pucks smile. Everything about her screamed Quinn and Puck. She couldn't believe that she was holding her precious child in her arms again.

"she looks so much like you" Shelby had tears in her own eyes seeing Beth with her birth mother. She didn't know why she was so emotional. Maybe it was just seeing how much Beth liked Quinn or how much she looked like Quinn. Something about the fact that no matter what in some way Beth would always be Quinn's baby bothered her to no end.

"You really think so? Could you take a picture?" Quinn asked. She handed Shelby her phone and let her take a picture of them together.

"It's a good one" Shelby promised handing the phone back over. Quinn smiled looking at the photo, "So we should sit down, Beth is hungry." She laughed. Shelby reached out to hold Beth but Beth held onto Quinn, "Looks like she wants to sit with you" Shelby stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I guess so" Quinn laughed sitting down with Beth on her lap. They ordered a pizza and Quinn got Beth a slice before getting one herself. Quinn ate her slice with Beth on her lap and Beth ate hers quietly.

"Wow... she's doing so well with you. It usually takes me forever to get her to eat" Shelby sounded even more jealous and Quinn was starting to take notice of that fact.

"Yeah... she's probably just hungry since you guys were stuck in traffic" Quinn shrugged trying to make Shelby feel better, "Is that pizza good Beth?" Quinn laughed bouncing her a little on her knee. Beth nodded. "She's so cute" Quinn laughed looking up at Shelby, "You know I want to thank you for taking care of Beth. You're a great mother to her and I couldn't ask for anyone better really. Thank you so much Shelby" Quinn smiled across the table and she could see Shelby smiling back.

"Thank you Quinn, for giving me a baby. Something I could never have had without you. Thank you" Shelby put a hand on Quinn's and smiled. They sat together for at least another hour talking about different milestones Beth had reached. Shelby showed her several pictures of each one like the first day of preschool and Kindergarten and then first grade. Quinn couldn't believe that her daughter was seven years old now. My how time flew.

"So I guess I should go... Its getting late" Quinn picked up her purse and jacket after paying for the bill for all of them.

"We should get going too. Thank you for dinner Quinn" Shelby smiled, "Beth tell Quinn thank you for pizza"

"Thank you for Pizza Quinn" Beth smiled and Quinn's heart melted, "Can you hold my hand until I get to the car?" Beth asked Quinn with a smile. Quinn nodded and took her hand letting Shelby walk ahead of them a bit, "Quinn... are you my sister?" Beth wondered looking up at Quinn with her big dark eyes.

Quinn looked taken aback, "Um no... I'm not your sister" Quinn bit her lip nervously. Beth nodded.

"I look just like you... well mostly you... You're my mommy aren't you?" Beth whispered.

Quinn felt tears gather in her eyes, "How did you-"

"I just noticed I look nothing like Shelby... and I don't have a daddy, but I saw a picture of you in the hospital with a mohawked guy. You were holding me and there's no picture of Shelby holding a baby in the hospital... So I thought I'd ask if you were really my mommy" Beth frowned. When Quinn didn't reply Beth looked down at the ground, "Why did you leave?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh God," Quinn wiped tears off of her face quickly and knelt down to Beth's level, "Beth I didn't want to. You have no idea Beth... I wanted to keep you, but I was sixteen I knew I couldn't give you the life that Shelby could. She loves you Beth so much and I do too." She pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. She could feel Beth's tears dripping onto her bare arm.

"Don't leave mommy" Beth whispered into her shoulder.

"So she knows" Shelby said, her voice tear filled. Quinn looked up to see a teary eyed Shelby standing above them.

"I didn't tell her Shelby" Quinn promised afraid that her daughter would be taken from her again. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Beth again not after this.

"I know Quinn... She can see things, she isn't stupid. I guess she found that picture of you and Noah at the hospital." Shelby whispered.

"Yes. I did..." Beth jumped in, "So Noah... that's my Daddy's name? Are you still with him?" Beth asked, her eyes full of hope.

Quinn shut her eyes and shook her head, "No... your Daddy and I don't get along, but he'll come visit soon I bet" Quinn opened her eyes trying to cheer up the disappointed child.

Beth nodded, "Oh" She shrugged.

Quinn stood up, still holding Beth's hand, "What are you going to do Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know... I guess you could just visit more or maybe she could come see you sometimes... I don't know. We could work something out" Shelby looked down at the floor. Now that Beth knew who Quinn was she wasn't so sure that Beth would love her just as much. She actually started to think that Beth would want to go with Quinn forever.

"I love you mommy" Beth let go of Quinn to hug Shelby. She did love Shelby, she hadn't forgotten everything that Shelby had given her, how well she'd taken care of her. Shelby was her mom too.

Shelby hugged Beth tightly, "I love you too Sweetie, but we have to get home alright. Can you say goodbye to Quinn?" Shelby asked wiping her tears. Beth let go of Shelby to go over to Quinn and hug her.

"Goodbye" Beth hugged her tightly knowing that she was going to cry again, "I'll miss you"

"Don't worry Beth, I'll call you all the time and I'll come to visit you and maybe if it's okay with your mom we can have breakfast together tomorrow, I'll pick you up?" Quinn looked up at Shelby who was nodding.

"You can pick her up and take her to breakfast before you leave... I'll text you the address." Shelby replied. Quinn smiled gratefully and kissed Beth on the forehead before they all headed their separate ways for the night.

* * *

"Do you think Quinn is alright?" Stefan asked concerned.

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't know if she is or isn't honestly. None of you really know her. Not even I really know her. Quinn is... so many different things but all in all she cares about everybody so much... I just hope she comes back. This wouldn't be the first time she's run off" Rachel thought back to the time during the spring of Senior year where Quinn practically dropped off the face of the earth and no one knew where she went. Not even when she came back.

"She ran off before?" Damon asked leaning forward.

"Yeah... When she came back she was a little tanner, her hair was longer... I guess she went to the beach or something but I didn't ask. It wasn't my business... when she came back she was being funny too... I don't know I guess she met a guy or something because she was always on her phone and if anyone tried to look over her shoulder while she was texting she got really defensive. It was just the weirdest thing... then she stopped that and went back to her usual self, but she always looked a little sad." Rachel realized all this as she thought back on it. She didn't notice it when it happened but maybe that's because she was too wrapped up in Finn to notice.

"The beach? When was this?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Spring break about four years ago. The weird part was how she got really protective of that damned phone" Rachel shook her head.

"That's weird... Do you think this person she met could be someone she talks to now?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe"

"Do you think she'd know if we checked her IM's on her computer?" Damon asked thinking of a way to find out where Quinn went in case she didn't come back. Rachel stood up and came back with Quinn's laptop.

"Don't let her know I had anything to do with this... I just want to make sure she isn't in any danger she seemed really shaken up" Rachel replied. The two brothers shared a look knowing why she was shaken up, but didn't put much more into it as Damon turned on the computer.

"She has thirty missed messages from somebody named 'ML09'" Damon stated. He looked at the messages, "Quinn I miss you" He read aloud, "Are you going to come back? Quinn come on answer me... I'm sorry. Quinn I really care about you honestly... I didn't mean to hurt you." Damon read message after message until he got to the last one, "Umm... this guy is a little obsessive" Damon commented.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"The last message it said: 'Fine Quinn don't reply. I'll see you again. Soon.' That's creepy if you ask me... I wonder who this is..." Damon muttered. He reset all the messages to unread and then another one popped up from him, "Happy Birthday Quinn" Damon read. "It's her birthday... well maybe that's why she left but this guy is creepy...who is it anyway?"

Rachel took the computer and sat in between the brothers so that they could both see her. She typed, 'Who is this?' Damon gave her a look that said _Way to be obvious_ and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

'Really Q? It hasn't been that long. It's Mason... Mason Lockwood. Did you delete my IM or something?'

'Yeah. I did.' Rachel replied and logged off of messenger before he could try to request a video message or something.

"That's impossible" Damon stood up angrily.

"What's impossible?" Rachel asked. Stefan just looked down at the floor with his head in his hands.

"That can't be Mason."

"What do you mean that can't be Mason" Rachel looked frightened.

"Mason Lockwood is dead" Damon replied.


End file.
